Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl
by Jrf Steel
Summary: The war is over and Harry makes a startling discovery and sets of for California. Harry/Multi Powerful Harry, non canon Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl **

Summary: After the war Harry decides it's time to get away from the Wizarding world for a while. So after a trip to Gringotts, he makes a startling discovery, he has family other than the Dursleys and he's determined to get to know him.

**AN: I'm going to make some slight tweaks to Harry's to personality. None of that angst ridden can't think for himself Harry Potter in my story. Throughout his Hogwarts years things also happened differently.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively, including all settings and characters.**

'_It's finally over.'_ Harry James Potter thought to himself. Harry was currently looking out the window of his room at the Leaky Cauldron down on to the streets of Diagone Alley. It's been a week since the death of Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards in the history of Britain's magical society. '_A week ago these same people were too afraid to even step outside their doors, now look at them, they're dancing in the streets' _thought Harry with a small chuckle.

Harry was also thinking back on everything that eventually lead to him being the epicenter of this great conflict. _'It all started with three people. One a wine soaked near squib that just had to open her mouth and spew forth a prophecy that would cost me a childhood. A meddlesome and manipulative old man who had more facial hair then sense, who dumped me in a prison cell designed to look like a suburban home on Privet Dr. when I was 15 months old and every summer since I was 11. The last person was a greasy haired, hook nosed, bat bastard whose two talents in the world was mixing potions and holding a grudge.' _Harry thought with a snarl on his lips as he pictured each individual who had a hand in making his life hell.

'_Relax, they're gone, you're not. At least you got some payback in the form of private tutoring out of Dumbledore and Snape' _Harry thought to himself. It was after the debacle that was the Tri-wizard tournament that allowed Harry guilt trip Dumbledore into training him in wand less magic. It wasn't until those so called _**Occlumency**_ lessons were Snape mind raped him that he could blackmail the potions professor into teaching him how to use a sword.

'_Looking back on all my years at the supposedly safest place in Wizarding world, a place where my life was on the line every damn year it's amazing I survived relatively sane after it was all said and done' _Harry thought bitterly to himself. '_Year one, that goddamn stone. Which as it turned out was a complete fake and a test to see if Dumbles had the right type of clay to mold into a martyr .What an idiot I was! The Flamels giving the only thing keeping them alive for over six hundred years to someone else for safe keeping, yeah right! Who the hell was keeping it safe before my first year at Hogwarts? _

'_Second year the big fucking snake and my parsel tongue abilities. You would think I was a leper by the way people were looking at me when they found out I could speak to snakes. How could Dumbles, a man well over a hundred years old, and well-known for accumulating knowledge in all things, just happens to not know of a species of snake that could kill or petrify people with a look was sleeping in his castle? But again I didn't call bullshit on that back then, what did I know at twelve years old?'_

'_Third year, being stalked by an escaped convict who had supposedly betrayed his best friend and killed another of his friends and 13 other people and no one telling me a damn thing like he was my fucking godfather! It was then, after third year that I started putting things together. After learning what a Fidelius charm was and researching it, I found out that other than the person keeping the secret there was one other person who knew without question who the secret keeper was and that was the person who cast the charm and for my parents that person was Dumbledore himself.' _ That was when Harry had an epiphany, he would not let that man lead him around on a string anymore and made plans that if Dumbledore wanted to keep his golden goose happy he would have to provide some compensation. Harry had the best summer of his life with his godfather, after threatening to run away from Privet Dr. every day if he couldn't spend time with Sirius. They stayed on an island that the Black family owned that only those invited by the head of house could come to.

'_All good things come to an end. Fourth year started with a bang, first the Quidditch cup, then my name popping out of the Goblet of Fire. It also showed me who my real friends were, namely Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. My former friend Ron was the first to call me a liar, that lanky, ginger haired bastard with fewer manners than a pig going after its slop. Still can't believe he thought things were going to be right as rain after that half assed apology. If it wasn't for me taking Hermione to the Yule Ball, that was one year I wouldn't have minded having __**Obliviated**__. _

'_After a well-deserved summer with Sirius and his cousin Andromeda's family, were I met the wonderful Nymphadora Tonks. I still shiver after what she did to me when I called her Nymphadora. It was also during the summer between 4th and 5th year that I thought of the idea of starting a junior Auror force at school. We needed Aurors in the school just as much outside the school. There were two hiccups that came about as soon as school start. One was the Ministry trying to make me and Dumbles out to be delusional, bordering on insane. I couldn't really blame the majority of the people who believed it about Dumbles, he was known for being very odd in his later years and given the shit I've been through, could you blame me if I started barking at cars or began caring a rubber chicken around with. Luckily I'm not that far gone just yet. The second hiccup wore pink, she was short, squat and the future mother of Neville's pet toad Trevor's tadpoles. I knew she was going to be a problem from the moment I heard her high pitched squeaking voice. I confirmed it when I got a detention with her and she introduced me to a blood quill. But she dug her own grave with that little stunt of hers. After I called Sirius on the two way mirror and showed him my scars it took about 15 minutes for Alastor Moody, Tonks, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt to storm Hogwarts on an anonymous tip, they raided the toad's office and when she tried to resist, she was hit with two powerful __**Reductos**__, both came from wands you never want to come across unless you have a small army backing you up, they came from Moody and Madame Bones. After Umbitch was out of the way building the Hogwarts Defense League or HDL(I know it's corny) was a breeze it also brought in some surprising allies like Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis all from neutral families. With old Voldie sending me pictures of where the prophecy was it was only a matter of time before I let myself get caught in the trap he set at the Department of Mysteries , where we completely schooled his inner circle. That night not only did we prove that Voldie was back, but Neville got a measure of revenge when he flung one of the Lestranges through the veil. I also got an important piece of information that night when Voldie tried to possess me. For that brief little period of time I knew what he knew and I knew where his Horcruxes were. _

'_Sixth year was relatively tame by comparison. The private lessons on wand less magic continued as they have since 5th year, Snape's lessons in swordsmanship started that year as well. The one problem I couldn't get away from was Ron, because the shit head actually made the Quidditch team and I had to spend extra time around him. Since I was acquainted with people in Slytherin, I asked them to keep an eye on Draco since I knew he would be filling Lucius' shoes while the Malfoy patriarch was in Azkaban. Unfortunately they didn't find out what he was doing until it was too late, and by then he let a bunch of Death Eaters into the school. Dumbles and I had just got back from one of Voldemorts hiding spots when shit got real. Standing there under my invisibility cloak and immobilized I couldn't say what I was feeling as I watched Snape put Dumbledore out of his misery. Here was the man who tried to shape me in to a martyr for his cause, he caused me nothing but pain since I've known him but he also made me stronger, he made me a survivor. The funeral was nice though.'_

'_The summer before our 7th year all Hermione and I did was research ways to destroy the soul fragment in my head without killing me. Turns out the only way to get rid of it was to have Voldie do it himself. The others though, some basilisk venom or Fiendfyre and you no longer have a Horcrux. Sirius destroyed the real locket that his brother Regulus stole from Voldie and gave to his house elf. As soon as we got to Hogwarts that year I took the diadem down in to the chamber of secrets used one of basilisk teeth on it. Sirius was going to work on getting into the Lestranges vault to get the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Throughout the entire year the student body could feel the tension building and everything came to a head two days after it was reported that someone had broken into Gringotts Bank and actually got away. It was like the first shot had been fired. It was a long a brutal night and t didn't end until I delivered Tom Marvolo Riddles head to the front doors of Hogwarts castle. That was just about a week ago.'_

Hearing a rustling in the bed behind him Harry turned to look at the bushy and matted hair of one of his best friends and the first love of his life. "Good morning, Hermione." He said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Harry standing there in front the window in nothing but a pair of black boxers, healing battle scars on his swimmers body, a nest of black hair and the greatest green eyes she had ever seen and couldn't help but blush even though she had seen his body plenty of times.

"Hermione we have been lovers ever since the beginning of last summer and you're still blushing, that's so cute" he said smiling at her.

"You have a body that's worth blushing for." she said seductively.

"Who would have thought Hermione Granger was a minx in the sack once you got her out of the library?" he asked with a smirk. All Hermione did was roll her eyes before moving to get out of bed before she froze. Seeing Hermione freeze like put Harry on alert. "What is it?" he asked with a spell on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione turned her head slowly until she was looking at a lump next to her. Reaching for the top of the blanket she slowly pulled it down until she revealed pale blonde hair then she started freaking out

"OH NO! OH SHIT! WE HAD A THREE WAY WITH MALFOY. HARRY _**OBLIVIATE**_ ME! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as she started screaming Harry lunged for her trying to calm her down.

"Hermione! Hermy! Mione! Granger!" he yelled finally breaking through her hysterics "Are you calm now?" he asked getting shaky nod from her.

"Good. Are you listening to me?"

Another shaky nod was his answer.

"Good, now listen really carefully. Malfoy is in the Ministry holding cells and he isn't going anywhere until they rebuild Azkaban. Furthermore, you are never again allowed to drink anything stronger then butter beer. If you would look again to the person you so rudely woke up you would realize that this person is very far from being a Malfoy" Harry said in a slightly amusing voice.

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at the person next to her, and immediately blushed from head to toe when she looked in to the slightly large and gray eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Harry, and Hermione I'm afraid I have to agree with him, you seem to have a low tolerance to fire whiskey." Luna said in an airy tone of voice.

Hermione was looking from Luna to Harry, back to Luna then Harry again before she closed her eyes took a deep breath and said in calm tone. "Harry could you please explain how we wound up sharing a bed with Luna?"

Shrugging he asked "What do you remember about after we came from Gringotts last evening?"

Frowning at being reminded about Harry's big decision he made last night she thought about what happened after their trip to Gringotts "Well, after we left Gringotts, we walked the Alley for a bit before people started to come outside to continue celebrating. Then we came straight here, to the Leaky Cauldron to get away from it. As soon as Tom saw us he started giving away free drinks. After that, I recall a butter beer in one hand and fire whiskey in the other, then nothing." She said rubbing her head were she finally noticed a headache forming "What the bloody hell happened?"

Smiling at her Harry began to fill in the blanks "Well we made the rounds in the bar for about an hour before Luna showed up. Then you started to seduce her."

Hermione was looking between Harry and Luna with her jaw hanging open. Luna who was nodding her head in agreement decided to add her galleons worth of information.

Luna had sat up by this point with her back against the head board and held the blanket against her chest depriving Harry of a spectacular view. "It was a beautiful seduction Hermione. You were confident not cocky with the perfect ratio of flirting words sensual touches. Where did you learn to seduce people so well? If I were to be honest you could have had me the first five minutes, but Daddy always told me to make all my lovers work for my affection and to not make myself an easy mark." she leaned into Hermione's personal space and stage whispered to her "That's how girls get naughty reputations you know?" Luna sat back in her original position and said with a dreamy quality in her voice "and I also wanted to negotiate Harry into the mix as well."

Hermione could not believe what she just heard '_I seduced another woman, not just any woman, but Luna Lovegood one of my closest friends? I'm never drinking again.' _Wanting to change the subject, Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, are you still going to go through with your plans?"

"What plans?" Luna asked her vacant expression replaced with one of curiosity.

"I went to Gringotts last night to have my bloodline traced, and I found out that my mother had an older brother. I have a blood relative out there who is not a Dursley. I'm going to find him, the Goblins keep track of squibs from prominent lines just in case they can inherit anything and the only thing they know is that he's living in a small town in the U.S., Sunnydale, California, his name is Rupert Giles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively, including all settings and characters.**

Luna looked at Harry with an intensity he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of. "Harry" she said in a dead calm voice, nothing like her usual airy tone. "You made this decision just like that? You're just going to leave?"

Harry knew these two girls like the back of his hand. So he knew in order to get their support behind him he needed to explain his next move in locating his missing uncle. Looking between Hermione and Luna he said "I'm not about to rush off in to anything alright? You've both taught me well about planning ahead. I'm not just going to show up at this guys' door and tell him I'm his long lost nephew and by the way I'm a wizard, he could be like Petunia and hate magic like she did."

"So what are your plans for introducing yourself to this man and when are you leaving?" Hermione asked since she didn't get a chance to ask yesterday.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Harry asked with a smile that was not returned in the least. Both girls just stared at him waiting for an answer. "I'm not going anywhere until I know this guy isn't certifiable. The last time I showed up at a relatives' home unannounced they locked me in a cupboard under their stairs for most of my childhood." Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair as he grimaced."

"So that's why I'm going to have him checked out first. Sirius knows some people over in the States and I'm pretty sure I can talk Madame Bones or I say, Minister Bones in to having him checked out by the magical version of the American police force. Believe me I won't be going over there half assed." He said looking at both girls

Luna just looked at him with a relieved expression before she climbed out of bed stark naked and made her way to the bathroom. "It's a relief to hear you have a plan Harry. I thought with the death of Voldemort that you would stop using your head, it's good to know some things will stick with you." she said in a cheerful voice before she shut the door and Harry heard the shower come on.

"So now you know my immediate plans, but I don't know yours." he said looking at Hermione who was now sitting up in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest.

"For the immediate future, I think I'm going to spend some time with my parents. I've only been able to spend the summer with them since I started Hogwarts." she said with a frown on her face "Harry, what about us? We're going in two different directions what's going to happen to our friendship?"

Pulling Hermione forward and gently kissing her lips he said softly. "Nothing's going to happen to our friendship. We're only separating for now. You're going to spend time with your family and I'm going to see if I can get to know mine. Besides we have plenty of time together, I'm not going to meet this guy until I know what I'm dealing with." he said firmly. Hermione looked in to Harry's eyes before she leaned forward and latched her mouth across his in a heated kiss before she pulled back and rested her head against his chest. "Harry something tells me your about to go on another adventure soon and by the time we're back together I'm going to be playing catch up with your new life." she said in a resigned voice.

"We'll both be playing catch up with each other. Come on, let's get a shower then grab some breakfast, we both have plans for the future to make." he said standing up and yanking the blanket away from Hermione's chest and earning a surprised "Harry!" before he swooped down and kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth and wrestling for dominance with her own. When he knew he won he pulled back and picked up the slightly dazed Hermione and headed for the bathroom. Before he reached the door it opened to reveal a still damp Luna with a towel around her waist showing off her trim figure. "Oh damn we were just about to join you." Harry said disappointed.

"How about _I _join _you_? With all three of us cleaning those hard to reach places on each other, we can guarantee none of us have an infestation of nargles." she said dropping her towel and turning around heading back to the shower.

Two hours later Harry was apparating to _Isla Muerte _or Death Island, the private island owned by the Black Family. Even though Sirius has been out of Azkaban for almost four years now he still has issues with big cities and big crowds, which is why he chose to live here on the island for now. The only people allowed here were people Sirius actually wanted to see like his cousin Andie or Remus. The solitude and nature of the island did a lot for Sirius' state of mind. You would think with a name like Death Island there would be a dark ominous atmosphere surrounding the place, but no. It never got too hot during the day or too cold at night, palm trees, blue water, it was like having Hawaii to himself.

Knowing Sirius would not be in the sprawling mansion near the center of the island, Harry apparated to the beach, near a cluster of palm trees. Coming out of the apparition Harry stopped to get his bearings and immediately saw where Sirius had set up his umbrella and lounge chair. "Sirius!" Harry yelled announcing his presence. Sirius was in the habit of shooting first and asking questions later whenever someone comes up on him unannounced.

As expected the first thing he did when he heard the shout was raise his wand. "Easy Padfoot, it's just your lovable godson." he said in amusement

"Ha ha ha, if it isn't '_The Boy Who Conquered_!' what are you doing here Harry, you should be celebrating with the rest of Wizarding Britain, now that Tommy boy's gone?"

"I get my celebrating in just fine thank you. You're looking a hell of a lot better though." and he was too. Four years ago when he first met Sirius, he had insanity brimming in his dark eyes instead of the now calm indifference and mild amusement. Years ago harry could remember a scraggly mustache, Sirius' hair and clothes were filthy and he looked like a walking skeleton. Now though he had a neatly trimmed full beard, his now fashionably curly hair was dark and just barely touching his shoulders with a bit of gray here and there and with the help of some potions and this beach he was now tan and fit.

Sirius let out a barking laugh that was reserved for when he was truly amused. Gesturing for Harry to sit down, Harry conjured up a very simple lawn chair and plunked himself down nest to his dogfather.

"So what _are_ you doing here Harry? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I was hoping you would party enough for both us." he said staring intently at his godson.

Harry chuckled a little. "There's still time to party like that. The reason I'm here is to tell you something and also ask for your help." he said the last part seriously.

Sirius continued to stare at Harry before speaking. "Harry, you know you can ask me anything and if I can, I'll do it, but what did you want to tell me?" he asked. So Harry explained his trip to Gringotts and what he discovered. He also told Sirius his plans to eventually meet Rupert Giles. "What I wanted to ask you, was can you get in contact with that friend of yours in the States? I want this Rupert Giles checked out before I approach him I don't need a wasted effort on another Petunia Dursley." when Harry mentioned Petunia instantly that look of insanity from four years ago returned to Sirius' eyes before he managed to calm himself.

"Sure Harry, it might take a while but I'll put him on the case. Since you seem to have plans, I should at least tell you mine." Sirius said smiling slightly. "It's time for me to get off this island and back into the real world. Remus talked me into taking a world tour and I, in turn, talked Remus into traveling with me. We're going to start in France and stop wherever we want." he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations! Not that I'm in a hurry to see either of you gone, but when do you leave?" he asked

"Now that I know what you're going to be doing, we'll probably leave after you do." Sirius replied looking out over the ocean.

Harry nodded his head at that. It was about time both men stopped hiding from the world. Remus with his furry little problem and even though he has been freed Sirius still refused to step beyond his comfort zone until recently apparently. Both wizards sat in companionable silence for a while, until the sounds of two mild pops were heard nearby.

Both men turned to the spot where Harry himself had apparated to, Sirius with his wand raised and Harry with a curse on his lips. Both men knew that the only people who could come to Death Island had to be invited by Sirius himself, but old habits die hard. Out of the shade of the palm trees stepped two people. One he was not surprised to see, it was one of the top Aurors in all of Britain, one of Harry's former sparring partners and a close friend, Nymphadora Tonks. The other person was enough of a shock to for Harry's eyes to widen marginally. "Tonks, Minister Bones, what a wonderful surprise." he said truly.

"Wotcher Harry, I was hoping to catch up to you, I haven't seen you since the final battle." she said in an accusatory tone as though he was avoiding her. "Hey Sirius." She said as an afterthought.

"Mister Potter, it's always a pleasure to see you. But would you mind if I spoke with Lord Black for a moment?" asked the esteemed Minister.

"Sure Minister, it'll give Tonks and me a chance to catch up." he said. Harry and Tonks walked further down the beach until they were out of sight of Sirius and Minister Bones. He turned to Tonks to ask her the foremost question on his mind. "So how long has Minister Bones been coming to the island?"

Tonks turned to him with a smug smirk before she said. "For a while now, at least as far back as the beginning of the year. That's when I happened to catch them together anyway." she laughed out right when I was clearly shocked by that little revelation. "So what were you and Sirius talking about before we interrupted you two?" she asked, so Harry brought her up to speed on what was happening with him.

By the time he was finished speaking they arrived at a little secluded waterfall, far from the other two people on the island. "You've been quiet Tonks, nothing to say?" he asked as they sat under a tree watching the waterfall. When he still didn't get a response he turned to her and before he could ask her again her lips crashed into his.

Harry and Tonks came together with a blazing kiss and groping touches, they spent several moments rolling around in their private oasis, before Tonks ended up on top of Harry and immediately set to relieving the wizard of his clothes.

"Wait, Tonks." Harry said as he caught the metamorphmagus' hands and prevented her from his shirt above his head. "Slow down, you know our arrangement, we don't go any further unless you show me the real you." he said in a lust filled voice. For just a moment the only sound that could be heard was the rushing water of the waterfall and the two panting magical beings. Then Tonks closed her eyes to concentrate, it always takes more concentration to revert back to her original form because she rarely uses it.

When Tonks reverted back to her original body her shoulder length pink hair became dark as night and curly, it fell gracefully down her back. Her narrow hips flared out a little and her b-cup breast became a very obvious c-cup, if we were standing she would have dropped 3 inches in height.

Seeing the beauty behind her metamorphmagus abilities, Harry couldn't restrain himself from grabbing the sides of her face and attacking her lips. Harry gently nibbled on her bottom lip demanding access to the inner sanctum of her mouth.

Both Harry and Tonks were panting heavily after their strenuous activity. "You know, I'm not complaining but what was that about?"

"Just a little something to remember me by." she said smirking.

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So you can give me a little something to remember you by as many times as you want." he said smirking right back at her.

"I just might do that Harry. So who else knows your leaving?"

"You, Sirius, Hermione and Luna." he said before going slightly pale.

"What is it Harry?" she asked noticing his color taking a turn for the worse

"It's just that so far with the exception of Sirius everyone I've told I've slept with and I just realized I have to tell Neville next. I'm hoping he follows Sirius' lead and just wishes me luck."

They were still laughing as they got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter**

It's been just over a month since Harry Potter made his plans to go to California and meet his recently discovered uncle, Rupert Giles. He was currently sitting in the living room of one of the many homes he inherited from his parents. It was nothing extravagant, a simple log cabin surrounded on all sides by lush fields of green grass in the middle of Scotland.

He was about to go through the file he received from Sirius' muggle investigator on Rupert Giles when he heard several popping sounds outside indicating the arrival of his friends. Much like the wards surrounding Death Island only someone Harry has already invited could even come within a hundred miles of the cabin.

Opening the door, Harry greeted his friends with a smile on his face. It was this group of people that Harry could trust with his life. Neville Longbottom, his best mate since fourth year. Neville was now 6'4 and built like a professional athlete and walked with the confidence of a man who knew he could take care of himself and those around him, a far cry from the pudgy awkward boy he met in his first year. Following behind Neville was his favorite set of twins George and Fred Weasley.

The twins were currently dividing their time between their joke shop and the Department of Mysteries were they work as Unspeakables. Arthur, being the proud family man that he is, loved to brag about all his children and eventually stories of the twins' misdeeds became very popular around the office, especially in the Department of Mysteries. The D.O.M scooped the twins up as soon as they graduated.

"Well, hey there Harrykins." spoke one of the twins. (still can't tell them apart)

"No kiss for your favorite." spoke the other.

"Red heads?" The first finished in their twin speak.

Harry began laughing at that. "Well alright if you insist." he said approaching the twins with a smile on his face. The twins stopped in the tracks and exchanged nervous looks between each other.

"Now look Harry I like you as a friend." spoke Twin One.

"But Angelina and Alicia wont appreciate the sentiment." finished Twin Two.

Harry just continued forward and when he was in range of the nervous twins he pushed them a side and placed a gentle kiss on one of his favorite red heads cheek.

"Hello Ginny, or should I say the future Lady Longbottom?" asked Harry

"It's always going to be Ginny, before and after I get married." She said with a smile before she moved on, ushering her brothers into the house. Ginny and Neville started seeing each other not long after the Yule Ball. It wasn't until the HDL meetings that they became an official couple. Her crush on Harry was just that a crush, which Ginny grew out of, once she got a glimpse of the real Harry not the Boy Who Lived.

Walking up to his other favorite red head he grabbed her by her voluptuous waist and brought her body tight against his own he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips, before becoming more aggressive. They spent a few moments wrestling for domination with each other's tongue before they separated to get their wind back.

"Hello Susan." Harry said panting slightly.

"Hello Harry." Susan Bones said panting just as much as Harry.

"I'm always happy to see you Susan, but you rarely come out to the cabin. So what brings you here now?" he asked while nodding to a passing Hermione as she made her way inside.

"I was asked to bring you this." She said showing him a folder that she held under her arm that he just now took notice of.

"What is it?" he asked taking the folder from her.

"Well I know you already have someone investigating this Giles person on the muggle side of things, so I asked Aunty to look into him from the magical side as well and it turns out he has a file. I haven't read it, I'm leaving that to you." she explained.

"I didn't even think to check and see if he knew anything about magic." said a surprised Harry "If he already knew about magic, it would be one less secret to keep from him if this works out. You coming in, I was just about to go over all of this."

"I can stay for a while."

With that, they both made their way to the cabin. When Harry walked in, his friends were lounging around his very modest living space without a care in the world. It was seeing those people closest to him so relaxed like this, that Harry felt that all shit that he has been through was been worth it.

"Dobby"

The formerly half insane house-elf appeared in an instant. There is a little known fact about house elves. House elves are similar to wands, if they are paired with the right families they are at their most powerful. It turns out that Dobby was the last in a long line of Potter elves. Much like in ancient Egypt when the master dies the servants will follow.

That's what happened to the Potter elves, when Harry's grandparents died the elves decided to follow their master into death, except for those who were bound to serve the next in line which was James. When James was killed, all the elves that were bound to him followed him into death.

Dobby was too young to be bound to a wizard and so he was left alone and somehow wound up with the Malfoys. As Dobby's magic grew, it began seeking out his rightful master which drew him to Harry. A lot about Dobby as changed over the years, he no longer wore that dirty tea towel for one, and he no longer spoke in the third person for another. He now wore an all-black butler out fit with the Potter family crest on the sport coats left breast pocket. While his voice was still a high pitched squeak, he now spoke in proper sentences and not the broken house-elf talk.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby said formally.

"Some tea and snacks for everyone please."

"Right away sir." he said and popped away

Harry made his way over to the coffee table where he left Sirius' file on Rupert Giles, he cleared his throat to get every ones attention. "Alright, I was just about to go over what the private investigator got on Rupert Giles and since your all here, you can give me your feedback." he said and paused as Dobby walked back into the living room with a tray of tea and an assortment of cakes floating behind him. He set everything on the coffee table and turned to Harry "Will that be all, Sir?"

"Yes, but stick around, I want you to hear this as well. Rupert Giles was born in, Highlands Hospital April 2, 1955. His birth mother gave her name as Jane Smith, when she checked in and as soon as she was healthy enough, she walked out of the hospital, leaving her new born behind. He was called John Smith for the first six months of his life."

"How could any woman just up and leave their child like that? What kind of mental defect did this woman have, that allowed her to just quit on mother hood before it even began?" Susan snarled from her position on the couch next to Hermione.

"Ah, Susan? You do realize that's Harry's grandmother you're talking about, right?" Neville said from his position in the armchair in front of the fireplace.

Susan turned a color of red known around Hogwarts as Weasley red and then stammered out an apology to Harry.

"It's alright, Susan, I never got a chance to meet her or any of my grandparents so I don't take it personal. But keep in mind we don't know the circumstances were at the time, so try to hold back the judgment, okay?" Once Harry got a nod of understanding from the red headed Hufflepuff he continued reading the file out loud to everyone.

"The baby, John Smith, was then adopted by Edmund and Cora Giles and renamed Rupert Edmund Giles. He had a pretty normal upbringing, until he dropped out of Oxford University when he was 21. He traveled around following some bands on tour, mostly Pink Floyd, a few minor arrests for vandalism, public drunkenness and public nudity. The death of his adopted father brought him back to England and Oxford University where he graduated with a degree in linguistics and education. He worked as a translator for a while then in a museum before he ended up as librarian in a High school in California." Closing the file folder Harry looked at his friends who were paying attention to every word he said. "Well, what do you think so far?"

"He seems pretty normal to me." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione." said Neville. "who here hasn't thought about dropping out of school to do whatever they wanted to, whenever they wanted to do it? It was just a phase any way, he got his head back on straight, went back to college and finished. Any arrests since then?" he asked.

Opening the file to skim past the personal notes of the investigator Harry looked back at Neville and shook his head. "Just some parking tickets nothing major." Setting the file down on the coffee table, he scooped up the one Susan had brought with her, courtesy of Madame Bones. "This is a file Madame Bones put together for me. Apparently Giles is familiar with magic, to what degree I'm not sure. Whatever he was into, the magical side of his life will give us a much clearer picture into who he is." Harry skimmed the file first before reading it out loud. Looking up at his friends with a look of confusion he asked. "Does anyone know what a Vampire Slayer is?"

All he got for an answer was a bunch of confused looks.

"Is that what he does when he's not cataloguing books, he slays vampires?" asked Susan

Harry shook his head. "No he's not the Vampire Slayer, apparently he's something called a Watcher and his job is to train the Vampire Slayer." Harry started pacing as he read the file to his friends. "Listen to this, Rupert Giles is a third generation Watcher. His father Edmund and Grandmother Edna, were on the Watchers Council before him. He first came to the notice of the Ministry when he and some friends summoned a minor demon in full of view muggles as part of a street performance, breaking the statute of secrecy law."

Harry paused in his reading as a few surprised gasps echoed through the room. "Ministry obliviators erased the memory and knowledge from Giles and his group of friends and sent them on their way but wrote in their report that the group should be investigated in depth by the proper department."

Harry stopped in his reading for a moment. "This is what sent him back home, somehow he and his friends, broke through the obliviators memory charms and continued playing round with unknown magic. The turning point was when they conjured 'Eyghon the Sleepwalker'. They would take turns letting them-selves be possessed by the demon and the others would exorcise it after a certain amount of time has passed. During one such event, a member of the group by the name of Randall; was killed when the demon was exorcised. After that the group went their separate ways, Giles went back to school and after graduating joined the Watchers Council." pausing he looked up from the folder to take in every ones reaction.

"If he's a squib, how did he and the rest of this bunch get their hands on that kind of information like demon summoning?" asked one of the twins.

"I don't know. It says here he was raised as a third generation Watcher, he could have been taught this stuff since he learned to read for all we know." Harry said.

"What about this Watchers Council then, and that bit about a Vampire Slayer?" asked Twin Two.

Flipping through some pages hoping that particular piece information was here, Harry starting skimming each page before he found the right one. "Here it is, the Watchers' Council was formerly a sub-department of the Department of Mysteries." Harry said surprised. "It was created around the same time as the Ministry of Magic itself. It was a way for squibs from prominent lines to still be a part of the Wizarding community."

"Oh I see!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "It's like back in the day when Nobles had more than one son. The eldest would be groomed to take over for the father, while the youngest son would have to find his own way, mostly in the military. It was a way of saying you're not as important as your brother, but you're still needed." She explained with a satisfied nod of her head.

Harry picked up the explanation from where he was interrupted. "Anyway, the watchers main job was vampire hunting, before long they figured out they were no match for vampires and infused a captive girl with the essence of a demon, this created the very first Vampire Slayer and since then it has been the job of the Watchers Council to find, train and supervise these slayers."

"_Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of the numbers. She is the Slayer. _Another goddamn prophecy that's probably ruined another life." Harry all but growled.

"What now Harry? This Rupert Giles isn't a magic hating bigot and he's not bent on taking over the world, so what now?" asked Neville

"Well NE, I'm just going to have to meet him myself to fill in the rest of the blanks." said Harry before going over to a table in the corner, scribbling a quick note, Harry moved towards his front door and let loose a sharp whistle, seconds later a beautiful snowy owl flew in the door and circled the room once before landing on Harrys shoulder. "Hello girl" Harry said rubbing Hedwig's head gently and cooing to her. "I have a letter that needs to go to Irontooth at Gringotts, you feel like stretching your wings?" In response Hedwig haughtily (if an owl could look like that) stretched out her leg so he could tie the letter to it. After Harry secured the letter to Hedwig he received a soft nip on the ear and watched as she went off on her errand.

"What was that about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm asking for a meeting to discuss buying some property in Sunnydale, CA. I have a feeling I'm going to need a permanent residence and a command center while I'm there."

**AN: First let me say sorry for the wait but I was having problems logging on to my profile for a while, so I couldn't update. Before you review let me say a couple of things. I just couldn't get rid of either twin; they are two of my favorite characters. I'm on the fence about Ginny bashing general, sometimes it's funny, sometimes it moves the story along but I could either take it or leave it, so because she won't be playing a big role in this story, I decided to just leave her alone for this one. Some of the stuff on Giles I got from Wikipedia and some of it I made up so don't take it as gospel. Lastly you can think of Dobby as the elf version of Alfred from Batman, think about it for a second, Alfred practically raised Bruce Wayne, but he still calls him Master Bruce, so I don't want to hear any back talk about that. I hope I explained why Dobby is so different than canon good enough for you all to understand but if I didn't, here's a condensed version. Dobby acted the way he did for two reasons, he was not magically compatible to the Malfoys and they were abusive. Once he was free of the Malfoys and bound to Harry he improved. **

**P.S.: Sorry for the short chapter, but next time guaranteed Harry Potter goes to Sunnydale, on the next episode of Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl. Tune in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl**

**AN: I know it has been way too long since I've updated this story, rest assured I haven't forgotten about it, I've just been in a groove on my other story **_**Flee on Sight**_** (I know it's a shameless name drop, so sue me) Anyway, I'm at work, getting 8 hours- worth of pay for 2 hours' worth of work, when something tells me to pull out my computer, start writing and this is what came out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer; you can thank JK Rowling at Joss Whedon for their contributions to society.**

**(Sunnydale, California)**

Even working through the goblins, it took longer than Harry anticipated buying a home in Sunnydale, but after a thorough search he found the perfect place to set up his base of operations. It was an old dairy farm on the outskirts of Sunnydale, no neighbors for miles around and after Harry and Dobby finished warding the surrounding the property with everything they knew, it was going to completely drop off the map.

Harry had only been in the states for a few days and since then he has been trying to get his body accustomed to the time change and the new environment, which was why at close to midnight he was riding into town on his going away present from Sirius. It was a 96' all black Harley-Davidson Fatboy, (I don't know motorcycles so no in depth description, sorry) according to Sirius, it was modified to fly just like his old bike.

Harry cruised through the quiet streets of downtown Sunnydale and before long he arrived at the only place that seemed to draw a crowd at that time of night, it was a club called the Bronze. When Harry got inside, he first had to wait and let his eyes adjust to the dark atmosphere, when they did, he saw the place crowded was with a mostly teenage crowd, people around his age and a little older. Harry weaved his way in and out of the crowd, en route to the bar, hoping to refresh himself with a cold one. "How about a cold one, mate?"

"Sorry pal, drinking age is 21 in the U.S." the bar man said, he looked to be in his mid-20's with, athletic build, with his blonde hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Ah come on, don't I look the part?" Harry asked turning his head to both sides. "Check out this profile of mine." Harry said showing him the left side of his face. "I've been told I resemble this fella." Harry said slapping a twenty on the bar.

The bartender looked from Harry to the twenty before the money disappeared and a cold brown bottle was in its place.

Harry nodded his head and grabbed his bottle "The name's Harry, you let me know if I start to look unfamiliar."

"Derrick, welcome to the land of opportunity." He said and moved on.

Harry leaned back against the bar and guzzled half his beer down, he sighed in contentment as the cold liquid did its job. He relaxed against the bar and let the soft hum of the club music wash over him. As he nursed his drink he let his eyes drift over the other people in the bar until his eyes were riveted to the dance floor.

There on the dance floor, bathed in a halo of light, surrounded by shadows was a vision that demanded his attention; he couldn't see her face but what he could see was honey blonde hair, a petite figure and if his eyes weren't deceiving him a curvaceous ass. She was moving sensuously to the music, her hips moving side to side in a hypnotic rhythm. Before Harry even realized it himself, he had sat his beer down and was moving towards her, the crowd parted for him, on some level they knew, he was a predator on a hunt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy was in a world of her own, after dying doing a job she didn't ask for, she deserved to blow off some steam. So, all summer long that was her goal, forget about the master, forget the crippling fear of losing her life, live in the now. With that in mind she immersed herself in the life she had before the existence of vampires was thrown in her face. She came to the Bronze tonight with Willow and Xander, her two best friends with the goal in mind to just let herself go if only for the moment. When the band started to play a slow song, she had an urge to go out on the dance floor and shut the rest of the world away.

The world came back into focus for Buffy as she felt a power she couldn't identify approaching her, it was so strong it felt tangible, like she could reach out and touch it. She let herself be caressed by that power from head to toe as she turned around to meet it. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes the likes of which she had never seen outside of a jewelry store.

Buffy took everything in at first glance, trim athletic body like a swimmer, messy pitch black hair, dressed head to toe in black except for a red and gold biker jacket. Buffy watched as the crowd parted for him, she didn't take her eyes off of him as he approached her. As he got closer that power, wrapped around her like a security blanket, not once, since she became the Slayer has she felt so protected.

"Dance with me, Luv" he didn't ask, he demanded, normally Buffy would have shot him down faster than a jet vs. a hot air balloon, but she didn't, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms go around her shoulders and his chin on top of her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Buffy and Harry were in their own world, there were three people paying particular attention to them.

The first one hung back in the shadows; he had been watching Buffy like a hawk ever since she entered the Bronze. This was Angel, the vampire with a soul and Buffy's stalker/kind of boyfriend. After coming upon Buffy's lifeless body and being unable to do anything about, Angel had regulated him-self to the shadows and watched her from afar. Has he watched from the shadows, Angel felt his will weakening; his desire to be with Buffy was warring with his resolve to allow her a life as normal as possible. Then it happened, out of nowhere, an indescribable power washed over him, and _he_ appeared out of the crowd.

Angel had never seen him before but his power was unmistakable, it washed over him and the demon that was trapped inside Angel's body actually stopped its constant mental torment of its host. That was when Angel knew, whoever this person was and whatever he was, he was powerful and dangerous, if just a brief flash of his aura could drive the demon back into the recesses of Angel's mind.

Watching from the other side of the room were the first friends Buffy made after her arrival in Sunnydale, Willow Rosenberg, a peppy, super smart redhead and Xander Harris, the sarcastic 16 year old with the obvious crush on Buffy.

Willow and Xander were torn between worry for their friend and elation that she was finally back. Buffy disappeared to L.A. with her father after the end of the school year and communications between the improvised vampire hunting team was sparse. They sat at their table silently and watched Buffy shift from dance partner to dance partner most of the night, neither Willow nor Xander knew exactly how to handle the situation. They knew their Slayer friend was going through a lot after her confrontation with the master, but details were never made clear. It wasn't until Buffy suddenly stopped in the middle of the dance floor and was then wrapped in the arms of a complete stranger that the two high-school students broke their silence.

"Are you freaking kidding me? First, I have to compete with the undead bad boy, now with this new dude, who comes out of nowhere, who is that guy anyway, do you think Buffy met him over the summer?" Xander asked as he focused on his crush.

"I don't know, they do look kind of chummy." Willow said as she observed the couple.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon and he put Buffy under some kind of spell" Xander suggested as he glared at the male portion of the cozy couple.

"Maybe, Xander." Willow agreed doubtfully.

"It has to be, what else could explain it?" Xander said desperately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, neither Buffy nor Harry has moved since they grabbed onto each other, finally Buffy lifted her head and looked into the emerald eyes of the stranger who held her like a lost lover. "What is this, what's happening?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, go with it for now, we'll figure it out after." Harry said.

"After what?" Buffy whispered.

"After" Harry repeated in a whisper and lowered his head, just before their lips touched the lights in the club went out. While the club goers were in a mild panic because of the black out, Harry and Buffy's lips came together with no hesitation. Harry's hands tangled in her blonde tresses as Buffy grabbed a fistful of his black t-shirt. Harry's tongue pushed past her full pouty lips and into the depths of her mouth demandingly.

The response he got was a lust filled moan followed by a whimpering needy sound that had Harry pressing his jean covered erection into her stomach which only produced the same sounds again. Her lips and tongue returned the intensity with equal demand and sent jolts of electricity down his body and made his cock pulse with need.

He wanted to hike up her skirt and take her right then and there but, fortunately he came to his sense when that thought crossed his mind and tore his lips from hers. They were both gasping for breath. "I have to go; I have to go…right now." Harry said desperately as he backed away from her, the instant he was no longer touching her, he disappeared through the crowd.

Buffy was left in the center of the dance floor in a daze; she could feel him moving away from her and something in her was telling her to follow him, don't let him get away. When the lights came back on she immediately spotted him heading out the door and went after him. She was only dimly aware of someone calling her name, but her focus was on the stranger with the green eyes. She got outside long enough to watch a black motorcycle peel away from the curb and roar down the street, knowing who was on it she could do nothing but watch it go.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah Buff, who was your friend?" Xander asked with a demanding tone, that Buffy would have taken offense at if she were really focused.

Buffy turned around and stared at Willow and Xander as if seeing them for the first time. She didn't answer at first just looked with longing in the direction the motorcycle had gone.

"I'm fine Willow, but I don't know who that was." She said quietly and without another word walked away.

Harry was flying down the road, his mind in a whirlwind as he thought about what just happened. _'What the hell was that? It's been a while since I've lost control like that. What does it mean and who or what was that girl?'_

**(Sunnydale High)**

It has been just about a week since Harry practically ran away from the blonde at the club; he retreated into his home and into some research books, on of all subjects love at first sight and soul bonds, so far he has come up with nothing definite. He even sent off a letter to Luna, she being the only person he could think of with knowledge of the obscure magic. He hadn't heard back from her yet, so to further keep himself from tracking down that beautiful mysterious girl, he worked on the skills he had yet to perfect, his animagus transformation. He was pretty far along; he knew his animal counterpart was some kind of canine or wolf and that it was big.

When he was meditating to find his animal half, he got the vague outline of a lot of shaggy fur and compared to Sirius' Grimm form, it stood head and shoulders above him. When he couldn't get any further with his animagus training, he decided it was time to get to the reason he came to America in the first place. That was why he was walking through the empty corridors of Sunnydale High, on his way to the library to meet and greet his long lost uncle. His helmet one of those full head and face mask deals, a gift from Remus, all black with green lightning bolts on it was clutched in his hand. Harry was nervous as he approached the library, he couldn't help it, his last blood connection to his mum was on the other side of the yellow, paint chipped doors and he was about to drop a bomb on him that he might night appreciate.

Harry shook off his nerves and called up his Gryffindor courage, he pushed the doors inward and stepped inside, he stopped just out of reach of the swinging doors as the only occupant in the room; Rupert Giles stopped on the staircase leading to an upper level of the library.

"Um yes, can I help you?" he asked in a posh accent.

"I certainly hope so; you are Rupert Giles, yes?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am, it's been a while since I've come across a fellow countryman." he stated a bit surprised. "What part of the country?"

"I spent most of my childhood in Surrey, then London, just moved here over a week ago."

"I wasn't aware we had any exchange students." he said as he made his way towards Harry, a welcoming smile on his face "What can I do for an out of place Englishman, looking for a good place for some English tea, if so, you'd have been better off smuggling in your own, California, is the land of smoothies and espressos."

'_Okay, he's pleasant now, how about after the shoe drops.'_ Harry thought, before broaching the reason for his visit. "I actually did bring my own supply, if you're ever in the need just ask, but the reason I was looking for you is kind of personal, do you have a moment to talk." Harry asked the librarian.

Giles, seeing the young man so serious gestured him towards one of the tables. As both Englishmen made themselves comfortable an awkward silence fell between the two.

Harry fidgeted in his seat trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Well…since you know my name obviously, why don't you tell me your name?" Giles asked with a little humor.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself Harry…Harry Potter is my name" Harry saw something in Rupert Giles' eyes that he had seen a thousand times before, it was recognition. "You know me?" harry asked very surprised.

Giles stammered a response. "W…ww...Well I know _of_ you certainly. I don't believe there is anyone, in the European supernatural community that doesn't know your name, but what seems to have fallen through the cracks is your age. I had no idea you were so young and leading an army in a war, and if the rumors were true defeating a very powerful wizard in the end."

"Yes unfortunately, Voldemort was very real and so was the war." Harry said with a far-away voice.

"How can I help you? From what I understand, you're part of a very… private community; people like me are on the fringes, what can I do for you?" Giles asked curiousness in his every word.

"Well, you can be very forgiving for one thing" Harry stated.

"I…I don't understand"

"What I'm about to say, it's probably going to shake your world a little bit, I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not but I myself just found out a few months ago." Harry nervously explained

"Good Lord am…" Giles tried to swallow down his suddenly dry throat "am I your father?"

Harry blinked owlishly at Giles, making to make the older man squirm a little in his seat. "My father was James Potter; my mother was Lily Evans…your sister." Harry said bluntly.

It was Giles' turn to blink owlishly at Harry before he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have a picture of her? I could never find a picture of her."

"Y...You knew about mum?" Harry asked surprised.

"I was cleaning out my father's personal papers after his funeral and came across a letter he wrote addressed to me but never sent." Giles got up and went to his office behind the check-out counter; he came back a second later with to mugs and a bottle of scotch. "In the letter, he explained how I was adopted; he had her name and address and even knew about Lily and Petunia."

Giles poured them each a fair amount of scotch and they both gulped them down without a word; "By the time I screwed up my courage to go and see them, my birth mother and her husband had died in a car crash, Lily seemed to have disappeared and Petunia was starting a family, it didn't seem right to interfere with her life with a story about a long lost brother."

Harry slid his mug back across the counter for a refill. "The reason you couldn't find her was because she was a witch, just like I'm a wizard. That private community you were talking about is the European Magical community, that's where she went after she graduated Hogwarts. I do have pictures of my mum which I can show you later, but for now I can tell you she had a beautiful smile, flaming red hair and the same color eyes as me. Petunia…well I don't want to spoil it for you if you decide to meet her, just know that anything magical she hates."

Harry swirled the scotch around his mug for a moment before taking a sip.

"Why did you come looking for me Harry?" Giles asked the most prevalent question in his mind.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing dire, I don't need a kidney or anything, I just found out I had an uncle I never knew about and I just wanted to meet you. I just wanted a chance to get to know you."

Giles raised his mug in a toast. "That sounds reasonable, call me Giles."

Harry raised his mug in return before downing the rest of his drink.

"Giles! We've got a major problem; some sicko is digging up dead girls."

Giles did a classic spit take all over the counter, fortunately for, Harry with his reflexes he was able to get out of the way of most of it. "Buffy! A little situational awareness if you please!" Giles managed to choke.

"Oh boy." A female voice said in dismay.

"She didn't say, 'digging up dead girls' she said, 'digging on red girls' you know, red heads like Willow here. Red heads are the new blondes don't you know?" some guy said by way of explanation.

Harry didn't pay any attention to the nonsense the guy was saying, his attention was firmly on his blonde mystery girl from the girl, who he now knew was named Buffy. "Mystery Girl." Harry said by way of greeting.

"Mystery Boy, we meet again." She said in response.

"You two know each other?" Giles asked looking between the two.

"We met briefly at the Bronze about a week ago, so brief we didn't even exchange names, Buffy Summers."

"Harry Potter"

"Back Satan! Get thee behind thee!"

Harry was suddenly in full on fight or flight mode as the guy came rushing up to him and thrust something in his face, working on reflex, Harry grabbed the offending arm and flipped the guy over his shoulder and onto his back, making sure he landed squarely to knock the wind out of him.

Still holding the offending arm, he rolled the guy on to his stomach and twisted the arm behind his back and knelt on it, he then grabbed a handful of black hair and wrenched his head up to expose the throat and in a blink a knife materialized in his hand.

The whole scene was less than two seconds

"AAAAH!"

"XANDER!"

"HARRY DON'T!"

It was the screams that kept him from making the fatal motion from left to right across the guy's throat. Harry looked up into the petrified eyes of the other 3 people in the room, "Sorry…reflex" Harry stood up slowly and let his knife slide back into the spring loaded wrist holder he hid up his sleeve.

He took a couple of deep breaths to get his bearing back. He looked down at the pale and twitchy teen he was still standing over. "I'm really sorry about that, just some left over reflex." Harry reached down to help the guy stand up, but the boy gasped in fright and scrambled to the other side of the room.

"Harry, are you okay?" Giles asked walking over to harry cautiously as if he was approaching a dangerous animal.

"Is he okay, are you serious?" Xander yelled from the other side of the room, where the redhead was tending to him. Buffy was still staring wide eyed at what just transpired.

Giles ignored him and kept his focus and his new nephew.

"I'm fine, sorry about that, look I have some errands to get done today, I don't have a phone set up just yet, but if you need to get a hold of me this is where I'm at." Harry handed Giles a torn piece of parchment, _Harry Potter lives at 1812, route 2._ With that done Harry grabbed his helmet and quickly left.

Buffy watched him go without a word, just a torn look in her eyes, her instincts were yelling at her to follow him but her brain wouldn't allow her to move.

"Buffy, what's this about dead girls?" Giles asked, bringing her back to the reason she was there.

"Can we not skip over the fact that I almost had my head cut off just now, who was that guy, Giles? You seemed to know him pretty well." Xander demanded

"I don't know him at all we've only just met today, less than an hour ago. I do however know _of _him. His name is Harry Potter and just a few short months ago, he led an army against one of the most powerful magic users I have ever heard of." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "According to the rumors I've heard, Harry is recognized as one of the most powerful magic users ever to come out of Europe."

"B…But he's so young; he can't be that much older than us." Willow said.

"What is he doing here Giles, was he sent by the Watchers Council?" Buffy asked.

"No, not at all, the Watchers Council does have any say in what goes on in Harry's branch of the supernatural community."

"Then why is he here, what does he want?"

"He wanted to get to know me, I've recently found out he's my nephew."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I know you're probably, surprised with another chapter so quick, so I hope you enjoy. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

"N..nephew? Giles, you have a nephew and he just walked out of here?" Buffy asked stunned at the revelation.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself, especially with him being who he is." Giles said with some pride

"Wait a second, back up a step or two." Xander said as he got his bearings and stood up. "How did you not know you had a nephew and that he was a complete psycho?"

"That's not fair Xander; he thought you were attacking him." Willow chimed in as she moved towards the table that Giles and Harry had previously abandoned.

"Still, what kind of maniac carries a knife around with them?" Xander asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I do." Buffy said.

"That's different Buff, you're practically required to be armed at all times, what's this guys' excuse?"

"He doesn't need an excuse to defend himself." Giles snapped in defense of Harry's actions.

"Xander, Giles, calm down please, it was a tense situation for a second, now it's over can we move on?" Buffy suggested.

"But who is he?" Xander said refusing to let the subject go. "He just shows up out of nowhere, with his biker jacket and Kung-Fu, the guy probably has tattoos and you guys don't have any questions?"

"We have questions Xander, but the only person who can answer them, just walked out the door." Willow said from her position at the table.

"And then he walked back in." Giles said watching the library door swing inward and the object of their discussion stroll back in.

"I don't like things to go unresolved." Harry said right away "Giles, I came here to get to know you, if you have the time; I'd like to do that."

"I have time now." Giles said walked towards Harry.

"But Giles, what about the uh…issue we came here to discuss?" Willow reminded everyone.

Giles paused with a grimace and looked at Harry "Right…Harry, can you come here tomorrow around 12, we'll have lunch."

"How about I stay and help? You can do your Watcher thing with regarding people who dig up dead girls and if it gets late enough, I can have some food delivered." Harry offered.

"You know about Giles being a Watcher?" Buffy asked with some suspicion.

"Look, my years living with people who hated anything abnormal, is not a time in my life I look back on with any fondness." He turned to look at Giles. "When I found out about you, I had you looked into, I certainly wasn't going to come all this way for nothing."

"How much did look into me?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Nothing that wasn't a matter of public record I assure you, your secrets are your own to keep or tell." Harry sat his helmet on the counter and walked to a nearby table and took a seat. "I know of your duty to help the one prophesized as the Slayer." Buffy stiffened, Harry looked at her. "There was no mention of you at all, not a name or description, so as far as I can tell, the people I got the information from are ignorant of exactly who you are."

Giles released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding "Are you sure you don't mind, helping out that is?" Giles asked

"Well, admittedly, I'm not much of a researcher, but I'll help in any way I can." Harry said with a shrug.

"Alright, introductions then, apparently you've met Buffy." Giles said gesturing at the silent blonde. "At the table back there is Willow Rosenberg."

Willow walked over and stood next to Buffy and waved shyly. "Hi, welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thank you, um…does the name Weasley mean anything to you?"

Willow gave him a confused stare "Is that some kind of British slang?"

"No, never mind." Harry said as he waved away the question.

"And the sour looking teenager is Xander Harris." Giles finished the introductions.

"Hi again, sorry about earlier." Harry said.

"Oh pfft! Happens all the time, don't give it a second thought." he said sarcastically.

"Right, uh Buffy, you said someone was digging up dead girls?" the Brit librarian asked to get things started.

"Yeah, I was out patrolling, in the cemetery and something was dragged from an open grave. You think maybe someone is creating a zombie army?" the blonde Slayer suggested.

"There are multiple reasons for digging up a dead body, off the top of my head, I can't think of a good one." Giles turned to Harry. "Being from a magical community, do you have any experience with zombies?"

"I know enough to stay the hell away from them." Harry said as he remembered Voldemorts horcrux cave guarded by an army of inferi.

"I'll grab some research books; do you know who it was taken?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Meredith Todd, ring any bells?" Buffy asked looking at Willow and Xander

"No, should it?" Xander responded.

"She was our age, died recently."

"Willow, would you mind using this uh…contraption and seeing what you can find on Ms. Todd?" the technophobe librarian asked.

"Sure, I'll get right on it."

"I'll get some research books." Giles said as he went into his office to his personal stash of occult books.

The four teenagers stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, Giles says, you're a magic user, I've down small stuff every now and again, can you show us something" Willow asked.

"Yeah, can you pull a quarter out her ear?" Xander snarked.

Harry just smiled at Xanders comment and put his testiness down to the fact the Harry almost killed him less than 10 minutes ago. "Sure I can show you something." Harry grabbed a stack of notebook paper at the edge of the table he was sitting at; he looked at Willow and asked "Are you a cat or dog person?"

"Cat"

Harry held the stack of papers in his left hand and waved his right hand over top of the papers. Buffy and Willow's shocked gasps turned into squeals of delight as the former stack of papers was now an all-white kitten that mewled at them softly from Harry's hand.

"Oh my god, it's so cute." Willow squealed as he handed the kitten over; she cuddled the little animal up to her face and rubbed noses with it. "It's so life like, how did you do it?"

"I just pictured in my mind what I wanted the papers to look like; I gathered my magic then released it." Harry explained succinctly.

"Where did you learn it?" Buffy asked as she took her turn to cuddle the kitten to her chest and stroked its ears.

"There's a school in Scotland, that young magic users are invited at age 11, there, you get seven years of education, that's where I learned to control my magic."

"Fascinating" Giles said as he came out of his office with a stack of books and carried them over to the table. "An entire school dedicated to learning magic, it must have been an incredible experience"

Harry didn't comment on that, he was still trying to determine if the good times he had at Hogwarts out-weighed the bad, it was an inner debate he has had with himself since Voldemorts final fall.

"Willow?" Giles said as he gestured towards the computer.

"Oh! Right." She said as she hurriedly went to look up Meredith Todd.

While Willow was at the computer, Giles handed out several books to Buffy, Xander and Harry.

"Found it!" Willow declared after hacking into the local coroner's office. They all gathered around Willow as she read of the information she had on Meredith Todd. It turns out Meredith and 2 of her friends all died in a car accident the previous week.

"Does it say cause of death?"

"She died of a broken neck, no mention of puncture wounds or extreme blood loss." Willow answered.

"You know what that means?" Buffy asked everyone in general.

"Not really, I'm kind of new to all this," Harry said.

"It means her body really was dug up, so we're either looking at zombie army or flesh eating demons." the Slayer said.

"I don't think we're dealing with an army of one, so the cemetery tonight, around nineish, b.y.o shovel?" Xander suggested.

"I'll bring the snacks, are you going to ask Angel to join the fun?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Angel and I are…having issues at the moment, I don't think, he'll get an invite."

"Sounds like a plan, Harry will you be joining us?" Giles asked.

"Sure, I don't have any plans." Harry responded.

"Then we're set, see you all tonight." Buffy said heading for the door.

"Hey Buffy, can we talk for a minute?" Harry asked as he caught up with her.

Buffy wordlessly nodded her assent, and continued towards the exit door, Harry turned back to the other three. "See you tonight."

They walked in silence until they got outside the school. "Well, you're quite the conversationalist aren't you?" Buffy said when she had enough of the quiet.

Harry chuckled softly, he decided to get right to the reason he wanted to speak to her alone "I never felt anything like I did when we met at the Bronze, I've had instant attraction to people before, but never as strong as what happened between us."

Buffy looked at him, her green eyes full of confusion and curiosity. "I know what you mean, last week I was dealing with some major issues that I had avoided for the better part of 3 months, I don't know what that was between us and I don't know what to do about it." Buffy confessed.

"I don't have any solid theories just yet, but I am looking into it." Harry assured her. "Where are you going now if you don't mind my asking?"

"I have homework." Buffy said with a grimace. "None of my teachers would believe me if I told them I didn't turn in an assignment because I was hanging out in a cemetery digging up a dead body."

"Maybe you should tell them a vampire ate your homework." Harry said with a smile that Buffy returned. Harry had unconsciously led them to his bike. "Would you like a ride?"

Buffy looked meaningfully at her skirt.

"I could fix that if you want." He offered.

"Really? You going to wiggle your fingers and make me a pair of jeans?" she asked playfully mocking him.

"Yeah, unless you wanted me to turn your skirt into a cat?"

Buffy reflexively grabbed a tight hold on her clothes. "I thought all Englishmen were gentlemen."

Harry gave her an exaggerated bow. "If you would please permit me; Lady Summers, to chauffeur you home."

Buffy's lips twitched, she cleared her throat and tried for an English accent. "Very well, I suppose I will permit it this once." When she finished talking she gasped as she felt her skirt tighten around her legs before becoming a pair of tight black leather pants, the light blue sweater she was wearing became a match for Harry's; gold and red bikers jacket.

After Buffy got over her wonder at her change of wardrobe, she quickly looked around and stepped closer to Harry. "Should you be throwing around magic like that, I thought the place you came from was supposed to be a secret."

"My bike as something called a muggle repelling charm and a notice me not charm, while were standing this close to it, we're pretty much invisible to any non-magical being." Harry explained, he bent down and picked up a piece of gravel from the ground and transfigured it into a replica of his helmet except all black. He gave her the helmet before throwing his leg over the bike and starting it up.

Harry felt himself grow warm as her thighs closed around his hips when she climbed up behind him, he grew hotter as her hands found their way around his body to settle on his stomach, through the vibrations of the bike he could feel her shiver from the contact, he didn't need the distraction at the moment so he thought he'd lighten the mood.

"Was that your English accent?" Harry asked playfully.

"And what was wrong with it?"

"Nothing, if you don't mind Sean Connery playing James Bond."

"I happen to like him as James Bond, he was better than Roger Moore."

"Blasphemy!" Harry said in mock shock before he slowly pulled away with Buffy's laughter ringing in his ears. It was a quiet ride with the only talking being Buffy giving directions to her house. Harry pulled up in front of a two story white home with a swing on the front porch and cut the engine. "Sorry about the helmet hair, it's the price we pay for safety." he said as he followed her to her door.

"I was kind of expecting it from your birds nest." Buffy said smirking as Harry pointlessly patted his hair trying to contain his Potter curse.

"Unfortunately this isn't helmet hair, this is a hereditary curse passed to all the men in my family." Harry said dropping his hands to his side in defeat with a sigh.

Buffy was openly laughing. "Oh my, you poor thing."

"So, Saturday, if we're not fighting an army of zombies do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Buffy said smiling warmly, her smile quickly turned to shock as the door behind her opened.

"Mom! What are you doing home so early?"

Buffy's mom looked to be in her mid to late 30s with curly blonde hair, she was trim but did not appear to be athletic. "Early? It's after 5 o'clock Buffy, I heard voices, so I came to see who it was." She said turning to Harry and stretching out her hand. "Joyce Summers, as you heard I'm Buffy's mom."

"Harry Potter ma'am, it's very nice to meet you." Harry said gingerly taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Oh my, aren't you a gentleman?" She said with a dazzling smile.

"I am indeed, I was taught by the best." Harry said with a smile. "I have to go, nice to meet you Mrs. Summers, Buffy, I'll see you later."

"Nice to meet you too Harry and call me Joyce." she said with a smile, while Buffy was looking at her mom in disbelief.

Harry gave a simple nod of his head before he went to his bike and took off.

"Call me Joyce? What was that, he's half your age and you're flirting?" Buffy said still shocked.

"Oh calm down, I wasn't flirting." Joyce said as she kept an eye on Harrys retreating form.

"Mom, you haven't blinked yet." Buffy complained.

Very deliberately Joyce turned to her daughter; she closed her eyes slowly and then opened them. "Satisfied now? Come in the house and tell me about those green eyes."

"Th..tthh…those green eyes?" Buffy sputtered as she followed her mom into the house

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm just saying, if you could have cleared out the grave without me and Giles breaking our backs digging, why didn't you?" Xander fumed.

It was almost midnight and the group was walking the halls of Sunnydale High on their way to the library, they were just coming from the cemetery to find that the other two girls who died along with Meredith Todd were also missing from their graves. Xander was apparently in a bit of a tizzy because Harry used magic to vanish the dirt off the grave of the second girl while Giles and Xander had to dig up the first grave with shovels.

"I offered to help, but you said and I quote 'No thanks Mr. Wizard, we can handle this' so I let you handle it." Harry answered him calmly.

"You just wanted me to look like a joke is that it?" Xander said with some heat behind it.

'_Fuck this!'_ Harry thought and spun around to face the sullen teen behind him. "What's your bloody problem, I apologized for pulling the knife, twice in fact, so don't expect another one. You attacked me, I defended myself, if your pride is hurt, tough shit, mate. I not going to beg for your forgiveness and I'm damn sure not going to take any more of your snarky comments."

Buffy quickly stepped in between Xander and Harry. "Guys, it has been an extremely long day, can you put the measuring tape away until later?"

Harry didn't comment just turned and continued down the hall.

"Buffy's right." Giles said following the upset wizard. "Back to the matter at hand; both girls' coffins were empty along with Meredith Todd, so that makes three missing bodies."

"Do three missing bodies make an army?" Willow asked timidly falling behind to walk beside an upset Xander.

"It may not make an army, but it does raise more questions than answers." The blonde Slayer chimed.

All further discussion was halted as the cemetery group entered the already occupied library. Standing up from one of the tables in the back were two people. The most noticeable one was a guy who looked to be in his 20s, tall about 6'3 with spiky black hair and pale skin. He was dress completely in black except for a tan khaki jacket.

The second was an obvious cheerleader from her outfit, with long brown hair; she seemed a bit disoriented as she clung to the arm of the guy beside her.

"Your back." the guy said.

"Angel" Buffy said in surprise.

"Buffy" the now named Angel said in response.

"Angel" Xander said dryly.

"Xander" Angel said just as dryly.

"Cordelia?" Buffy said in confusion.

"Buffy" the cheerleader said.

"Giles" Willow said from the back of the group.

"Willow?" Giles said turning to in bewilderment.

"Sorry, I just wanted a turn in the name game." she said sheepishly.

"I would like a turn as well." Harry said speaking up for the first time.

Angel and Cordelia's attention snapped to Harry apparently just taking notice of him.

"Cordelia, Angel this…" Giles began.

"Harry!"

Harry's attention snapped to the back of the library as the very familiar voice reached his ears. Luna Lovegood, Harry's official second girlfriend walked out of the shadows of the book stacks and down towards the smiling green eyed wizard.

"Luna!" Harry said as they met halfway and harry enveloped her in a tight hug, when he pulled back, his features took on a slightly concerned look. "What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Silly lover, everything is fine, that letter you sent got me curious about some things, so here I am." She said as if quitting school on a whim was nothing at all.

"Luna, you're supposed to be finishing your last year, you can't quit because you got curious." Harry said in mild frustration.

"Oh, I didn't quit." She said airily. "I graduated early, over the summer in fact." Luna held up a hand to stop the obvious question from being asked. "I didn't tell you because I had to make arrangements for my father and I didn't want to delay you from leaving to wait for me, besides I'm only two weeks behind you so it doesn't matter."

Harry just shook his head at her Luna Logic as he called it. "How did you know to find me here?"

"I followed a blibbering humdinger and it led me to that nice vampire." she said and pointed to a surprised Angel. "He said I could wait inside with them."

Harry looked at Angel and gave him a single nod. "Thanks for that."

"Sure" Angel replied still shocked that his secret wasn't so secret to this strange girl.

"Ahem…Harry introductions." Giles said.

He turned around to face the rest of the room with an arm around Luna's shoulders. "Everyone, meet Luna Lovegood, Luna, the red head in the back is Willow," the named red head waved her hand shyly. "That's Xander," Xander gave a nod of acknowledgement but he seemed to be focused on Harrys arm around Luna and the way she relaxed into his side "this is Buffy."

"You're the one Harry wrote to me about" Luna said with a smile as she looked Buffy up and down, she leaned forward and stage whispered "don't worry, we'll talk later" and winked.

"Oookay" Buffy said in confusion.

"And this is my uncle, Rupert Giles."

"Oh, Uncle Rupert, it's so nice to meet you." Luna said enthusiastically.

"Just call me Uncle Giles…I mean Giles, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lovegood." Giles said with a kind smile.

"We're almost family; call me Luna, Uncle Giles." Luna said still as enthusiastic as before.

"Oookay" he said much like his Slayer trainee.

Harry turned around to face Angel and Cordelia. "I haven't actually met these two yet."

"Then allow me," Luna said as she stepped forward "this is Angel the vampire and Cordelia the cheerleader, I met them as Angel fished a screaming Cordelia out of a dumpster." Luna said succinctly.

"A dumpster Cordelia, trying to start a new trend?" Xander asked the brunettes cheerleader.

"For your information, outcast, I thought someone was following me, it turned out to be Angel looking for Buffy, and I jumped in the dumpster to hide." Cordelia grabbed a tighter hold off Angels arm "when I tried to climb out, I found a hand."

"We actually found more than a hand, there were…parts." Angel explained.

"So much for the zombie army theory." Willow said.

"What are we dealing with here? Are we dealing with a demon or just a sicko who likes dismembering dead bodies?" Buffy paced back and forth in agitation. "Why would someone dig up three girls just to cut them to pieces and throw them away?"

"From what I saw, they didn't add up to 3 whole girls; I think they kept some parts." Angel informed everyone.

"Could this be any yuckier?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

"Whoever it was could have kept the other parts to eat." Willow threw out.

Buffy grimaced. "Asked and answered."

"We're 5 miles from the cemetery, why come all the way here to get rid of the remains?" Giles asked.

"Maybe they had business in the neighborhood, work or classes?" Harry said.

"Whoever made those cuts knew what they were doing, this wasn't a squirrely amateur." Angel said trying to subtly get his arm out of Cordelias grasp.

"What student here could make those kinds of professional cuts?" Giles asked condescendingly.

"I know about 4 or 5 guys in the science club and me." Willow said.

"Okay Willow, you promise not to do it again and we promise never to speak of it." Xander said jokingly although no one laughed.

"Willow, why don't you see if you can get these guys' locker numbers and we'll check them out?" Buffy suggested.

"You can check them out, I'm going home, and I need several hot baths." Cordelia said not once moving from Angel's side.

"Awww, you're not going to let us bask in your presence, so sad, buh bye." Xander mockingly.

"I don't want to go alone, I'm very fragile" she turned to Angel "could you take me?"

Angel gave Buffy a significant look, but when he took too long to answer Cordelia took that as a yes.

"Great, I'll drive." she said and practically dragged him out the door.

"Sorry to do this guys but I'm going to duck out as well, I have to get Luna home." he said as Luna tried to cover a yawn. "can you fill me in, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Better make it later in the day, tomorrows the big game, it's going to be hectic, you'll most likely find us at the stadium." Giles said.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Harry said before he took a tighter hold on Luna and with a near silent pop they disappeared leaving behind wide eyed stares and gasps.

"Did you know he could do that?" Willow asked.

"I had no idea." Giles said still staring at the spot Harry vanished from

"Well him and that blonde girl were awfully cozy, he didn't let go of her the entire time she was here." Xander felt the need to point out.

Although Buffy didn't show it outwardly, on the inside she was wondering about the relationship between Harry and Luna. She heard the other blonde girl when she called Harry lover, but was unsure if that was literal or a British thing.

"Willow can you get on those locker numbers, let's get this over with so we can go home." Buffy said as she sat down to wait for her tech savvy friend. She had every intention of getting her answer as she still had a date with Harry that Saturday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Harry had his work cut out for him. He slept in later than usual, although it could be because he had Luna's warm and lithe body next to him. By the time he got up, it was already close to noon. Luna had woken up long enough to eat a light meal of sandwiches and chips then went back down for a nap. It was 3:00 when she was finally able to stay awake long enough for Harry and Dobby to key her into the wards surrounding his property. By the time the deed was done it was way past time to meet the others.

Harry apparated to the library and then followed the noise to the football field. It took him a while to find anyone he recognized, by the time he spotted Giles, Xander and Willow they looked to be listening intently to another teenager before they all rushed out of the stands. He had to jostle his way through the rowdy crowd to catch up to them.

"Hey" Harry shouted over the noise "where's the fire?"

"Over there!" Willow screamed as she pointed to a building with smoke billowing out of it.

"Shit!" Harry roared and poured on the speed leaving the rest behind. Harry entered the building and followed the smoke through the halls until he could hear the meaty thunks of fists hitting flesh.

Harry slid into the doorway and took everything in at a glance, the unconscious teen on the floor near the door, Cordelia strapped to a table behind a line of fire and Buffy duking it out with Frankenstein's little brother. Harry quickly used a flame freezing charm on the line of fire trapping Cordelia. Then he moved to help Buffy.

"Save Cordelia!" Buffy screamed as she traded punches with her opponent.

With Buffys attention momentarily somewhere else it left her open to a hard right hook that floored the pretty blonde, Harry moved in to cover the Slayer.

He ducked under a wild back swing of the guys right hand, Harry stepped into his guard and placed both his and on his opponent's chest _**"Depulso!"**_ Harry snarled and his opponent was launched across the room to crash into another sheet covered gurney.

Harry rushed to Cordelia, a couple of quick _**Diffindos **_and her straps were cut and she was off the table, she hesitated as she came across the flames. "Trust me they won't hurt you." he waved his hands through the flames and pulled it back to show her his unharmed flesh. He gripped her hand tightly then hurriedly led her through the of wall flames.

Once on the other side a worried Buffy rushed into his arms. "How did you get through the fire?"

"I'll explain later." he turned back to the fire and released the freezing charm. "We should really get out of here." He took Buffy's hand and still holding on to Cordelia, he led them both towards the door.

"What about him?" Cordelia asked gesturing at the unconscious teen on the floor.

The answer came as Xander arrived panting in the door. "Xander grab Eric, we have to get out of here."

Xander didn't ask any question, he grabbed Eric by the hands and dragged him through the door and down the hall and was met halfway by Giles who helped shoulder the burden. Willow and a dark haired woman were right behind Giles and when they saw everyone coming they reversed direction.

By the time they all made it outside, a crowd had formed and half the building was on fire. Harry walked a good distance from the crowd then turned and looked at the spectacle. "I've been in Sunnydale for two weeks, and already I've kissed a stranger," Harry said squeezing Buffys hand "found a long lost uncle," he said nodding to Giles who was speaking to the dark haired woman "and I've saved a damsel in distress." he said squeezing Cordelias hand this time "To quote an old frenemy of mine, 'On to the next great adventure.'"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Well here you go folks, I hope you enjoy. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be trying to rewrite or work Harry into every episode like I originally planned, so, I've decided I'm not going to do that. I'll of course have to rewrite certain pivotal episodes but other than that you'll just have to read to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl**

**AN: Welcome, welcome one and all to another chapter of PBMPG. I hope you enjoy it; on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, more's the pity.**

"Well girls what do you think?" Buffy asked her mom and Willow as she twirled around in a black heavy silk, off the shoulder knee length cocktail dress that sparkled even in the false lighting off her bedroom. It was Saturday night, her date with Harry was only moments away and this was dress number 15.

"For goodness sakes Buffy" her mom said exasperated "The first one was gorgeous and so was the second one and so were the 12 that followed behind them. I know the first date is an important one but this isn't your wedding dress, he's going to be here any minute you need to make a decision" and with that motherly advice Joyce left the rest to Willow.

"Your mom's right, those other dresses you tried on were beautiful. Besides, I thought you said this was more of a fact finding mission than a real date." Willow asked as she lazed across Buffys bed.

Buffy flopped on her bed next to Willow "First dates are fact finding missions. You were there Willow, that night in the Bronze when we met, I don't just let guys walk up to me and kiss me, but I let him and I want to know why."

"Any other facts you're looking for, like about that blonde girl that showed up?" the red head asked.

"He lit up when he saw her Willow, and maybe you didn't hear her but she called him "Lover", do you think that was a British thing or literal?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Willow.

Willow stammered out a replied as her face heated slightly at the thought "W..well they did seem aa…awfully close or like you said it could just be a British thing." Willow was quick to add after Buffys face dropped a little. "Changing the topic, what exactly does this fact finding mission mean for you and Angel?" Willow asked.

"I haven't seen Angel since he left the library with Cordelia." Buffy said as she stood with a sigh to look at her-self in the full length mirror once again.

_(DING-DONG!)_

Buffy looked at an equally surprised Willow, before she hurriedly threw on a pair of black strappy heels, grabbed her clutch and a wrap and hustled to the stairs with Willow right behind her.

She tried to beat her mother to the door in order to avoid another horror show of her mother making eyes at Harry. But it was not to be, by the time Buffy was halfway down the stairs her mom was already ushering Harry inside and Buffy stopped in the middle of her descent and didn't even notice Willow bump into her as she stared at the green eyed wizard.

He looked amazing, dressed in a black suit that if her years in L.A. were anything to judge by was very expensive because it hung off him at all the right angles. He had a green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly opened at the collar, showing off the powerful tendons at his throat. His hair was as untamed as always and Buffy was surprised that she preferred it that way. She glanced over her shoulder with a surprised look on her face when she heard Willow suck in a startled breath at his appearance.

Willow blushed scarlet and mouthed a sheepish "Sorry" and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Joyce, it's wonderful to see you again."

Harry's voice carried up the stairs to Buffy and it sent a delightful shiver up and down her back. She rolled her eyes in exasperation when Harry kissed her mother's hand.

"Oh Harry, I'm never going to get over what a gentlemen you are." Joyce said as she closed the door behind him. "I'll get Buffy for you" Joyce said and turned to the stairs "Oh, here she is" she said as she spotted Buffy and Willow standing on the stairs.

"Buffy you look beautiful." Harry said sincerely

"You clean up nicely your-self." She said with a flirty smile.

"Willow nice to see you again, how are you?" Harry asked her.

"It's nice to be seen by you" Willows eyes widened partially "I mean it's nice to see you too" she said with a grimace.

"Good" Harry turned his attention to Buffy and held out his hand "shall we get going?"

Buffy smiled and gently placed her hand within his, and let him lead her to the door.

"Harry, have her back by 11 please." Joyce said.

"On my honor, as a gentleman, your lovely daughter will be back by 11." Harry promised. He led Buffy down her front walkway and towards the restaurants of downtown Sunnydale.

"So, where are we going?" Buffy asked as they walked hand in hand.

"If you don't mind I was thinking we could go to my home and have dinner there. You for sure have questions for me, and I have questions for you. At my house we don't have to worry about anyone overhearing the answers." He stopped to turn to Buffy "We could go to a restaurant but then I would have to start throwing around a little magic here and there to keep our conversation between us."

"Well I think it's only fair I get to see where you live, since you know where I live" Buffy said with a grin.

"Let me say first, that _Harry Potter lives at 1812 route 2._" At Buffy's confused look he elaborated "My home is protected by something call a _**Fidelius Charm**_, the charm allows for a person to hide a specific piece of information, in this case I'm hiding the location of, my home."

"What's to stop me from accidently spilling the beans?" Buffy asked smirking.

"Only the secret keeper, meaning me, can tell anyone the hidden information, a psychic can't even get the info from your head." Harry explained "Okay, we're going to get there by magical transportation _**Apparition,**_ it's that disappearing act you saw me do at the library a couple of days ago." Harry said as he pulled Buffy flush against his body. "Focus on my eyes" Harry said and looked deeply in to Buffys own forest green eyes. "You'll feel like you're being squeezed through a rubber tube but don't fight it just focus on me, when you touch the ground again take deep calm breaths okay?"

"You're making me nervous here, is this safe?" Buffy asked.

"It's perfectly safe, although you do need a license and people have been known to show up in places missing body parts, but don't dwell on that." Harry said completely ignoring Buffy's horrified looked. "Focus on my eyes, we're going in 3…2…1"

To Buffy it felt like she was suddenly wrapped tightly from head to foot and tossed in the air. There was this incredible weightlessness at the peak then a free fall and then she was back on solid ground wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Breath Buffy, real easy just breath" Harry said calmly.

"I'm fine, that was actually kind of fun. I haven't been on a rollercoaster in years." Buffy said taking her face out of Harry's chest smiling brightly at him.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe I should charge you a fee next time." Harry said still holding her close to his body. Harry couldn't help it as he looked into her beautiful eyes and then down to her full lips, he kissed them softly, just a peck, testing her response. When she didn't pull back he went in again this lingering a little longer, he pulled back a second time but only far enough away to reposition his lips to coax her mouth open.

Buffy knew she was in dangerous territory at the moment; but she didn't care, the taste of Harry's lips was incredible. She pulled on the back of his neck urging him to ravish her mouth and was thrilled when he obliged. His strong hands cupped the back of her head as he broke away from her mouth to trail kisses down her throat and her collar. Buffy released a shuddering sigh as she felt her nipples harden and goose bumps rise along her exposed skin.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Buffy sprang apart at the sound and turned towards the noise, Buffy couldn't contain her startled gasp as she saw the little creature in the butlers outfit standing a short distance away from them.

"My apologies Master Harry, but dinner is ready." The creature said in a cultured English accent.

"Thank you Dobby, we'll be there in a moment." Harry said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Of course, Sir."

"Before you leave, I would like you to meet Buffy Summers, Buffy this is my good friend Dobby."

"Hello Dobby, a pleasure to meet you." Buffy said hesitantly.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Summers." Dobby said with a bow, and then simply popped away.

"Who and what is Dobby?" Buffy asked as she looked around her as if expecting the well-spoken and well-dressed little creature to reappear at any minute.

"I'll explain over dinner, would you like to freshen up first or go straight to the dining room?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll freshen up" Buffy said.

"Top of the stairs, first door on the left, and the dining room" Harry pointed to the right of the stair case they were standing in front of "is down this hall on the right."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute." Buffy assured him.

Harry watched her until she disappeared over the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath and made his way to the dining room. He walked in to see a small intimate round table with a white table cloth, and a glass vase with two red roses in the center.

"Dobby"

The little elf popped in right away, with a glass of water already in his hand.

"A little something to cool you off, Sir?" Dobby said.

Harry accepted the glass and if he hadn't known the elf so well he might have missed the laughter in his large round eyes. "Thank you Dobby…you cheeky little bugger."

"My pleasure, as always, Sir." Dobby said and left with another pop.

Harry sipped from his glass as he paced around the dining room. He looked towards the entrance as he heard the click of heels on the wood floors. Soon enough, Buffy appeared in the entry way.

"This looks wonderful, Harry." Buffy said as she looked at the table setting.

"This was all Dobby's doing, he gets full credit." Harry said as he pulled out a chair for her.

Harry took his seat across from her and settled in for what he knew was going to a long conversation for them both.

"Where is your friend the blonde girl from the library?" Buffy asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping; she's still adjusting to the time change."

Before Buffy could ask him another question, Dobby arrived with two bowels of simple green salads floating behind him, he wiggled his fingers and the plates gently settled in front of Buffy and Harry, with a snap of his fingers, the linen napkins set to the side of each plate unfolded itself and settled in each diners lap.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said as Buffy stared in wide eyed amazement. Dobby bowed slightly and left in a silent pop.

Buffy shook her-self from the open displays of magic "Dobby is…"

"Dobby is what is known as, a House-elf. House-elves are a magical servant class species. They devote their entire lives to the service of the one designated as their Master." Harry explained.

Buffy was trying to process the fact that there was an entire species dedicated to serving someone else.

Harry held up his hand in order to forestall any other questions "I don't know anything in-depth about how house-elves came to be, I just know that the relationship between Dobby and myself fairly unique, while he is technically my servant he is also my friend."

"Wow, dinner just started and I'm already confused. If you don't mind me back-tracking a bit, the girl from the library, she's a close friend?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.

"You want to jump right into the deep end huh?" Harry asked rhetorically "Luna is one of 3 girlfriends" Harry held up a hand "before you categorize me as a cheating scumbag, let me tell you that all 3 know about each other and I'm very much in love with them as well."

Buffy pushed her salad around on her plate "Is it a wizard thing, do you go around collecting women?" she asked snappishly.

"No, I don't collect women, can I continue to explain?" taking her silence as a yes, he said "when I was 15, I found out I was a part of a prophecy." Harry said calmly and watched as Buffys eyes widened. "Yes, you're no stranger to prophecies your-self from what I've learned. Anyway, when I heard that prophecy first thing I did was deny it. How the hell could anyone put so much stock in a hand full of words that came from the alcohol induced ramblings of an idiot? But people did believe it, and after much denial, I thought about it, Voldemort has being trying to kill me since I was 15 months old, it doesn't matter if _I_ believe it, _he _believes and he wasn't going to stop unless one of us was dead." Harry paused to take a sip of his water.

"I didn't want to die so I trained…and trained …and trained …and trained. But I also lived in the moment as much as I could. I didn't have a …pleasant childhood and that's putting it mildly."

"What does any of that have to do with 3 girlfriends?" Buffy asked a little belligerently.

"I'm getting to it. So when I wasn't training or schooling I did whatever I could to live for the moment. When I wasn't bogged down in preparation for my future confrontation with a Dark Lord, I went to parties and I dated. My first girlfriend Hermione." Harry said her name with the absolute conviction of love "She has been my best friend since my first year at Hogwarts. She was there through everything. I had always had feelings for her, and I always thought there would be time for that, but with the prophecy looming I realized there wasn't any better time than the present."

Harry paused in his story as Dobby cleared away the half eaten salads and replaced them with a couple of steaks with red potatoes and broccoli.

"It smells wonderful Dobby, thank you." Dobby left once again with a silent pop "So I told her about the prophecy and my feelings, lucky for me she felt the same way I did. I also told her there were other people I had feelings for, and that I wanted to explore them and she was free to do the same thing. Luna became a part of my life during a particularly rough year at school. She believed me when most of the population was calling me a liar and insane. Luna is…otherworldly is the best way to describe her. She's brilliant, funny and completely unconventional. She has an insight into the world that most people can't see."

As Buffy sat there listening to Harry her initial anger over the fact that he had not one girlfriend but 3 had waned. After dealing with the master last year and the after math more recently, she understood Harry's reasons for trying to live in the moment. As she listened, she also felt jealousy rise up in her, because she could see it as clear as day that Harry wasn't just saying he loved these girls, he really meant it, and she wondered if she could possibly live up to his standards. _'Whoa! Live up to his standards? Am I really thinking about getting involved with him when he already has 3 others in his life?'_ Buffy was surprised at her-self with the direction of her thoughts.

"What about girlfriend number 3?" Buffy asked.

"Tonks" Harry said with a big grin. "What can I say about her, first and foremost she hates her first name, don't ask me what it is. I'm too afraid to say it out loud even from across the ocean. She has made a hobby out of torturing those dumb enough or brave enough to tease her about it. I first met Tonks when I was 13, she was so much fun, we raced brooms; she taught me a little bit of magic even though she could have gotten in trouble for it. She was my older girl crush."

"How much older?" Buffy asked smirking.

"7 years older" harry shrugged his shoulders when Buffy kept on smirking "Tonks and I got together the summer before my last year of school. She had been teaching me things off and on since I was 13 but that summer, I trained almost non-stop and we spent so much time together that it just felt natural to _be _together."

"And you love all of them don't you?" Buffy said after a minute.

Harry smiled across the table at her "I really do."

"This is a lot to take in Harry, 3 girlfriends and what we're dealing with, what am I supposed to say?" Buffy asked spreading her hands in confusion.

"Right now, there is nothing _to_ say. I didn't tell you this to pressure you into a relationship with me. I told you because _if_ a relationship is on the horizon for us, I want to be up front and honest with you." Harry stood up from his chair and gesture for Buffy to do the same since it looked like they were done with the meal. He escorted her to the living room where a black leather sectional sofa sat facing an unlit fire place.

Instead of sitting down Buffy drifted towards the fire place or more like the several photos that were lined up along the mantel.

When Harry heard her soft gasp he walked up behind her "Wizard photos, they move for a brief moment and then repeat."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to daily doses of magic." Buffy said. She looked at the many framed photos, stopping here and there to study them. She saw one in particular of Harry and two other men. One was fairly tall and looked very mild mannered with brown hair and a neat mustache. The other had curly black hair, a slim frame and a very flirtatious smile on his face. Harry stood in between both men with his arms on their shoulders. As Buffy continued to watch the photo, the one with the curly hair suddenly transformed into a black shaggy dog and lifted its leg in Harry's direction. Harry jumped back and pushed the brown haired man in front of him who then looked like he was yelling at the dog, and then the photo reset itself.

"The one with the brown hair is Remus and the dog is my godfather Sirius, they were good friends of my parents." Harry said softly as he stood behind her.

"How did he turn into a dog?" Buffy asked as she watched him do it again.

"He's an _animagus_; it's a branch of magic that allows you to turn into a specific animal. Sirius can turn into that dog whenever he chooses to." Harry explained.

"Can you do that?" Buffy asked as she turned around and realized how close they were.

Harry backed up a half of step "I'm working on it"

"Really, so eventually you're going to turn into a shaggy dog?" Buffy teased.

"Everyone has a different animal, my father could turn into a stag, I know one lady who could turn into a bug and a teacher at my old school was a cat."

"What are you going to turn into?"

"I don't know, I can't see it clearly just yet, but I have a feeling I will soon." Harry said.

Buffy turned back to the mantel and her eyes were drawn to another picture, this one was different because it was a regular photo and not a moving one. It wasn't only the fact that the picture wasn't moving that caught her attention. It was because Harry was surrounded by 3 young women; Buffy recognized Luna as one of them and assumed the other two were Hermione and Tonks.

Harry was sitting on a beach, beneath a large umbrella. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and had his arms wrapped loosely around his knees. Even though Buffy couldn't see it in the picture, she had felt Harry's body and knew that he was hiding hard pack muscle in a wiry frame.

Luna was seated on Harrys left in a silver one piece bathing suit; she had her arm looped through Harrys as she smiled at the camera. On Harrys right side was a brown haired girl that looked about 16 or 17, she knelt in the sand next to him and also had her arm looped through Harrys arm. The last girl had to be Tonks if the older age was anything to go by, which made the brown haired girl Hermione. Tonks looked like she was in her mid-20s with a bright smile and bright green hair. She had her arms circled around Harrys neck and was leaning her face against his.

"You're quiet Buffy." Harry said softly.

"Just trying to take it all in, I guess, you all look happy here." Buffy gestured to the beach photo.

"That was the last time we were together before I came to America" Harry said.

"Why didn't they come with you?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I thought Luna was going to back to school to finish her final year but apparently she graduated early. Hermione is spending time with her family. Hermione is what's known as a muggle-born, meaning she is the magical child of non-magical parents."

Harry retreated back to the sofa "Since she has been attending Hogwarts she has only spent the summers with her parents and not even whole summers sometimes. So now she's traveling with them for a while and catching up. Tonks is an Auror, a magical police officer" he explained further at Buffys raised eyebrow and unasked question "and right now, there is a lot of unrest after the war; the magical community needs her at the moment."

Buffy turned away from the pictures on the mantel and faced Harry "Do you mind if we call it a night, I think my brains on overload at the moment."

"Hold on, since I'm laying it out there it's your turn, what's with you and Angel?" He asked.

Buffy froze like a deer in the headlights. She was stunned that the entire time she was here she didn't have one thought about Angel. Even searching her feelings right now she couldn't dredge up any feelings of guilt for being here with Harry or even for kissing Harry.

"Angel and I are complicated or should I say we were complicated. It's hard to explain." Buffy said.

"It can't be more complicated than what I have going on, can it?" he asked.

"I don't know does Vampire Slayer, dating a Vampire, rank high up there with your situation?" Buffy asked with a bitter smile.

"So, you are dating?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It feels like it sometimes and sometimes it doesn't. We've never actually been out on a date unless you count stopping an apocalypse or patrolling a grave yard." Buffy sat down next to Harry "One minute we can have this incredible connection and I'll feel like it's going to have a chance to see what it could be." Buffy heaved a heavy sigh. "Then the next minute, he backs off, he'll give me the "he's a vampire, I'm the Slayer" routine. Or he'll switch it up and say "Buffy, you're in high school, I'm over 200 years old", those are his top two excuses."

Harry tried to stop the laugh he was holding back but he still let out a very obvious snort.

"What so funny all of a sudden?" Buffy asked sharply.

"I'm sorry Buffy, 200 years old, I had no idea you were a "Lolita", do I even have a chance with you?" Harry asked, not evening bothering to hold back his laugh.

"Oh you are such an ass! Here I am being all open and serious and you have jokes." Buffy said punching Harry lightly in the arm and trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make light of your situation, I really don't" Harry said as he massaged his left bicep. "We should sell this story to Hollywood." Harry stood up suddenly and put his hands together as if he was framing a picture "When she's not out saving the world from the denizens of hell, she is being pull in two directions. One is a comrade, tall, dark and mysterious. The other is a stranger, who attracts her like a moth to a flame. Who will have her heart in the end? Check your local listings for the premier of "All's Fair in Love and War", I bet we could make a bundle. I of course will have to play myself, with a producer's credit." Harry said dramatically.

Buffy was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. She was pounding on the couch and hoping her eye shadow wasn't running. "You…are such a goofball."

Harry just smiled in return, before he looked at the wall clock. "Time fly's when you're having fun." He approached Buffy and helped her to her feet. "Would you like the rollercoaster ride or the motorcycle?"

Buffy smiled "Rollercoaster please."

Harry pulled her close one more time and with a pop they were on Buffys front porch.

"A girl could get used to that." She said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm not a fan of most magical travel, but apparition is the fastest and brooms are the safest." Harry said with a smile.

Buffy goggled at him "You mentioned brooms earlier, you people actually ride brooms?"

"It's great Buffy, if you liked the bike ride; you're going to love being 100 feet in the air and going 80 mph." Harry said with a big grin.

"How about we work our way up to that?" Buffy said nervously at the thought of being that high up without an airplane or a parachute. She turned to go into her house when she was stopped by Harry.

"Buffy, remember what I said, there's no pressure to being with me. Whatever this attraction is between us, it doesn't have to lead anywhere you don't want it to." Harry said sincerely.

Buffy walked back to Harry and cupped his cheek, she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and lingered for a moment before pulling back. "I had a great time tonight; I haven't made up my mind about anything yet, except that I want to get to know you better. So we should definitely do this again." She said with a soft smile.

Harry returned her smile and as soon as he heard the door lock behind her he disappeared with a pop. He arrived back in his home and went to the master bedroom straight away. Trying to be as quiet as possible Harry slowly opened the door and paused just over the threshold. He saw Luna still a sleep, snuggled beneath blankets on his bed. He walked into his private bathroom and through up a _**Muffilato**_ so as not to disturb her.

Fifteen minutes later after showering and brushing his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom and scooted beneath the blankets right next to Luna. She immediately rolled over and laid her head on his chest as she usually did when they shared a bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her and said goodnight in his own way.

"I love you, Luna"

"I love you too, Harry"

**AN: And that was chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, review and review some more. Comments are appreciated but flames aren't, I also respond well to any ideas you want to send my way, I'm not a snob, if it will fit in my story and I like it, it will most likely end up here. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prophecy Boy Meets Prophecy Girl**

**AN: I know it has been a while and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. So without further delay here is another chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

An incessant ringing roused Harry from the warm embrace of his of his blonde lover. Groaning in annoyance, Harry reached into the night stand next to his bed and dug out his enchanted mirror. _"Prongs Jr."_, Harry intoned to activate his end of the magical item.

"Harry! How's my favorite godson doing?" Sirius said jovially with a wide grin.

Harry gave his dogfather a deadpan stare. "Why aren't you dying?"

"What?" Sirius said in surprise.

"I don't know what time it is where you are, but here in California; its 4:30 in the a.m., so the only reason for you to be calling me at such a time is if you or Remus is on the verge of death." Harry upped his deadpan stare into a death glower complete with glowing killing curse eyes. "So why aren't you dying?"

"I told you not to call him didn't I?" Remus said as he pushed in next to Sirius also with a wide grin on his face. "Good morning Harry, how are you?"

"Remus, don't think that I believe for a second that you tried in any way to prevent this. You've made my list along with Sirius." Harry said.

"I told you he wouldn't believe you Moony." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

"What do you two want?" Harry whined; it was way too early in the morning to try and deal with the last two marauders.

"Well we hadn't heard from you in over a week. We wanted to know how things worked out." Sirius said.

"Fine, I met my Uncle Giles; he seems like an okay bloke. I helped him and a few of his students dig up a couple of graves, and then I lit a zombie on fire, well it was technically a reanimated body." Harry said with a straight face.

Sirius and Remus followed along with nodding heads not once showing surprise at anything he said. After everything Harry and by extension the people close to Harry have been through not a whole lot would surprise the were-wolf and black dog.

"So this Giles guy, does he dig up bodies as a side job or is that a hobby?" Remus asked.

Harry groaned and sat back against his head board, he knew they wouldn't let him get back to sleep without a thorough report on what he had been up to lately. So he explained a little about Giles' actual job as a Watcher but nothing personal about the man.

"Vampire Slayer huh, what's she like?" Sirius asked.

"She's beautiful, with these brilliant green eyes and full lips. She is smart, quick witted. And I've seen her fight she has a devastating right hook." As Harry was listing off Buffy's finer qualities, he completely missed the shared looked between his godfather and uncle.

"He has found another one. What does that make a total of 5 that we know of?" Remus asked with a wry twist to his lips.

Sirius shook his head. "This girl makes 4, Amelia told me, he and Susan were just _very_ close friends but nothing was going to come from it."

"You two wake me up at 4:30 in the morning and now you don't have the decency to listen to me?" Harry asked irritated that the two marauders were whispering between themselves.

"We heard you Pup, she's beautiful and can kick ass; she's a regular amazon." Sirius said.

Harry decided to ignore the sarcasm of the ex-con. "Where are you on your world tour?"

"We haven't gone too far; first stop was Paris, for a new wardrobe for us. Then Amsterdam, for some we..I mean uh snacks; yeah we heard Amsterdam made the best brownies in the world." Sirius said with a sly chuckle while Remus got a glassy look in his eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the lameness of his closest family members.

"At the moment, we're in Germany, with the sole intention of tasting every beer ever produced in the entire country." Remus said with a wide grin.

"Good to hear it guys, just pace your selves, it's not a sprint but a marathon." Harry said.

"Too true young Prongs, we'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing. Take care of yourself Harry." Sirius said.

"Keep in touch cub, if you need us we're only a mirror call away." Remus said.

"I know that guys; try to enjoy yourselves and quit worrying about me."

"_**Finite"**_

After Harry canceled the enchantments on the mirror he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So he slipped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and stuffed his feet into a pair of sneakers but leaving his bedroom and a sleeping Luna.

He moved silently out of habit through his home and out the back door. Once outside, he stood just beyond his back and allowed the calmness of the early morning to invade his senses. The cool September breeze raised goose bumps on his skin and the early morning mist was waking him better than a cup of tea.

After soaking in the atmosphere for a few minutes, Harry walked towards the newly remodeled horse corral. It was about 50 yards from his back door and it used to house horses, now it housed only one hippogriff. "Buckbeak?" Harry called as he got closer to the corral. There was a flurry of movement in the shadows of the barn portion before Buckbeak strolled out in all his majestic glory.

It seemed Harry wasn't the only one to be roused from his sleep this morning. Buckbeak gave himself a full body shiver, complete with stomping feet before approaching the area where Harry was leaning against the fence. Harry backed up just enough to bow to the hippogriff and wait for him to return it. Once he did, Harry climbed the fence and dropped down on the other side.

Harry spent several minutes petting the flying half bird creature paying special attention to Buckbeaks favorite spots, like just under the chin and between the eyes. "What do you say pal? You feel like getting some air this morning?" Harry asked his feathered friend.

Buckbeak gave a loud squawk which Harry interpreted as "Hell Yes!"

Harry swung himself on his companions back and settled himself in an upright position like an old pro. As soon as Harry was settled Buckbeak shot off towards the far side of the fenced corral, Harry had a large grin on his face as he leaned over the galloping hippogriffs back as it built up speed, Harry let out a loud "whoop" as Buckbeak launched himself in the air five feet from the fence. Harry was laughing like a mad man as Buckbeak went faster and higher into the early morning sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After his morning ride with Buckbeak, Harry grabbed a book from his library and sat down at the table to wait for his breakfast. He wasn't at the table long enough to open the book before Dobby walked in floating a silver serving tray behind him.

"Good morning Dobby." Harry greeted his diminutive friend.

"Good morning to you as well Master." Dobby replied before he set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Harry, spying the title of the book which read 'Magical hotspots of L.A.', Dobby asked. "Any plans for today Master?"

"I'm going into L.A. today: I need to familiarize myself with the Magical community here in the States." Harry replied.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry." Luna said as she strode into the room. She pecked Harry on the cheek and then took the seal across from him. "Good morning Dobby."

"Good Morning, Mistress Luna. What would you like this morning?"

"Fruit salad please." Luna said.

Dobby disappeared with a pop leaving the two human magic users alone.

"Are you up to the long ride today?" Harry asked his blonde fiancée.

"I think not, but be a dear and bring me back some books, I'm very curious about the differences of our societies."

"Forever the Ravenclaw aren't you?" Harry said teasingly.

Luna didn't bother to respond to that knowing it was true. "What else do you plan to do in the city?" Luna asked as Dobby came back in with her fruit bowl and a pitcher of water, he set them down on the table before disappearing once again.

"We need to stock up on supplies, I left in kind of a hurry; all I have on hand are emergency provisions. Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh Harry what are we going to do with you?" The lithe witch asked.

"I know, I know. Me Gryffindor, you Ravenclaw." Harry said with a caveman grunt.

Luna smiled at the love of her life before feeding him a strawberry. "You better not let Hermione ever hear you say that."

"Hey, Hermione doesn't scare me…anymore. So if you aren't coming with me, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, perhaps I'll drop by to see Uncle Giles today." The blonde witch said without hesitation.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly knowing his fiancée as well as he did, he knew she was up to something. She could be as bad as the Fred and George when it comes to causing mischief, Harry was under the impression they were distantly related and none of them either confirmed or denied his accusation. "You will behave yourself won't you love? I don't want to scare away one of the few blood relations I have."

Luna gave Harry a smile that said 'butter could possibly melt in my mouth', "Harry I'm always on my best behavior and I think it is very insensitive of you to imply otherwise."

"I'm sorry Luna; I don't know what I was thinking." Harry said dryly.

"I'll forgive you this time, only because you made my toes curl last night." She said still with that smile firmly in place.

Hours later, Harry was parking his bike in the parking lot of a bustling L.A. shopping center or what the guide book called a flea market. Harry grabbed his satchel with the bottomless expansion charm on it and slung it diagonally across his shoulders. He strode through the stalls sending out his magic every now and again like sonar hoping to locate the entrance to the magical section because so far, every table and stall he went to was strictly mundane.

Harry strolled through the complex for at least a half hour before finally felt a reaction to his magic. As Harry followed the echo of his magic he noticed that the crowd was getting thinner the further he went and the merchants and the merchandise was looking shadier than the stuff he'd seen near the front of the market.

Finally Harry came to a stop in front of what looked to be an abandoned store. The windows were dirty and cracked, what used to be a set of glass doors was now to planks of wood, but none the less this is where Harry's magic led him.

"First time to Shangri-La?" A voice suddenly piped up behind Harry.

Harry was so focused on studying the entrance to the magical section he didn't even notice someone was behind him, but that didn't stop him from spinning around with a curse already forming on his lips **"**_**Diffindo"**_ the cutting curse was launched from the tips of Harry's fingers as he swung his arms horizontally at the person who spoke.

Harry got a glimpse of startled eyes, tan skin and black hair before his legs were taken from beneath him in a sweep kick.

Harry hit the ground flat on his back, a second later he was ignoring the dust that rose up from his fall and the minor twinge in his upper shoulders. He had his guard up about to put his boxing lessons to good use when his impromptu opponent spoke again.

"Whoa! Hold on, hold on, I don't want to fight!" he shouted with his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you were just standing in front of the entrance, I thought you might need some help."

Harry dropped his hands but he was still tense realizing for the second time that he let his instincts take over and had almost killed someone because of it. "I truly sorry about that: I could have seriously done you some damage just now."

"I'll take part of the blame you looked like you were in your own world and should have approached a little more cautiously."

The two strangers let silence fall between them as they studied each other. Firstly he was young maybe in his early 20s and the skin he mistook for tan was actually the deep brown of a Native American. The black almost blue hair was shoulder length and hung freely about his face, he was tall about 6'3" and solidly built. The guy was wearing a pair of well-worn blue jeans, white sneakers and a plain white t-shirt. As Harry was taking the guys measure he also noticed coiled like a spring ready to move in an instant if Harry made the wrong move against him. The only other thing Harry noticed about him was the ring on his right index finger; it was a plain silver ring with a single turquoise jewel in the center.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Greg Two-Cats."

The silence stretched between the two again, this time broken by Greg. "I'm not sure what the etiquette is where you're from for what just happened, but here in America because we're both still standing, we just laugh it off and get a couple of beers. How about I show you how to get in and then we get that drink?"

"It's a little early, but when in Rome do as the Romans do I guess" Harry said, he needed a drink to help steady his nerves until the adrenalin left his system. He stepped aside as Greg came up to the boarded up doors. "Nice kick by the way Greg, caught me completely by surprise." Harry said.

"Thanks, whatever you threw at me caught me by surprise as well. By your accent you're not from around here right?"

"England"

"No wonder you were just standing there." Greg was now standing in front of the wood covered doors, "It's pretty simple, using your magical focus of choice, tap one of the doors in each of the cardinal points." He explained and then proceeded to do so. "North, South, East and West."

After tapping the door on the right the door swung open immediately. Harry followed Greg inside and stopped just on the other side and couldn't believe his eyes. It was just like seeing Diagone Alley for the first time, beyond the decrepit looking barrier was a completely different world. But unlike Diagone alley these buildings were modernized and looked no different than the outside world.

"Welcome to the Shangri-La Shopping District, third largest magical shopping district in California, if you can't find it here you can't find it anywhere." Greg said swinging is arm in a sweeping gesture.

"It sounds like you know just about everything there is to know about the place." Harry said as he followed Greg into the market.

"I don't know everything but I know a lot, I've been coming here with my family since I was 6 years old, I practically grew up in this market." He said.

Harry walked silently next to him as he took in the different shops and people of the district. He saw restaurants, clothing stores, a sports shop and a bar, all out it modern and could probably be mistaken for a muggle store at least on the outside. It was the complete opposite of the centuries behind fashion of Diagone Alley. Not only was the Shopping District modern but so were the people, he hadn't seen one person wearing a witches hat or robes so far.

As Harry continued taking in the people and places of the market he ground to a stop as he saw standing tall above all patrons of the alley was a brown furred and if the shoulders were anything to go by well- muscled behemoth.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Greg said when he saw his new acquaintance had stopped. He followed the direction of the English guys gaze. "Oh, do you know him or something?"

Harry shook his head slightly but never took his eyes off his target. "No I don't know him, but isn't that Bigfoot?"

"Wow, you really are new to America aren't you? Because if one of those guys heard you calling them Bigfoot they would pound you into the ground, they're very sensitive about the size of their feet especially the females. They prefer to be called Sasquatches as a collective and from what I've heard they do have individual names." Greg explained to the gaping Englishman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**(Sunnydale High)**

"Giles come on, you have to get me out of this, it's inhumane, it's unjustified and I'm being picked on!" Buffy lamented as she trailed behind the English librarian as he returned books to their proper place. She was currently begging the only adult she knew with clout that might get her out of on the decorating committee for the upcoming parents meet and greet.

"There's nothing I can do Buffy, Its Principal Snyder's decision." Giles said calmly.

"Can't you think of something to help me?"

Giles adjusted his glasses as he looked back at his Slayer charge. "Well, I suppose I can tell him that you're not really a delinquent and that the only reason you burnt down the gymnasium at your old school was to kill a horde of vampires, but something tells me he has heard that particular excuse before." Giles said sardonically.

Buffy huffed at his answer. "Now is not the time to be funny."

"Maybe not," Giles said as he continued to do his job as a librarian "but you have been complaining about this for the last day and a half. And for the last day and a half I've been telling you there is nothing I can do."

Buffy huffed once more before sitting down at a nearby table. "Maybe if I just do it and get it over with he'll leave me alone." She said morosely.

Giles looked over at the despondent teenager. "I really am sorry Buffy, if there was something I could do to help I would."

"Thanks for the thought. Maybe Willow and Xander can give me a hand and at least make this whole thing bearable."

"That's the spirit." Giles said.

Giles and Buffy sat in companionable silence until there was an audible pop like the sound of bubble gum coming from further in the shadows of the tall book shelves.

Buffy was on her feet and next to Giles in an instant. Giles and Buffy were considerably surprised when Luna's face popped around the corner with a smile playing across her lips.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Luna! Goodness, what a pleasant surprise. So I guess that disappearing trick isn't unique to Harry then?" Giles asked having an idea as to how the lively blond got into the library.

"No that form of travel is pretty standard to most witches and wizards were we are from." Luna answered simply. As the rest of Luna's body followed her head she held up a wicker basket for the slayer and watcher. "I was hoping to get to know you better so I brought you a late lunch now that school is over, I hope you're hungry."

"Famished actually, I skipped lunch today." Giles said with a smile.

"You're welcome to join us, if you're going to be dating Harry we should get to know each other." Luna said to the silent Buffy.

"I'm not just saying this to avoid an awkward conversation but I actually have some things to do, so how about a rain check?" she said.

"I'll hold you to that, just so you know." Luna said as she walked past the pair towards a study table. She sat the basket down and then started to pull out the contents from within.

"Dating Harry?" Giles said before Buffy could make her escape.

Buffy didn't respond because she was busy gaping at Luna who was doing the seemingly impossible. From her ordinary looking wicker basket, Luna pulled out plates, wrapped sandwiches, a container of what looked like potato salad, a whole chocolate cake and a complete tea service tray with an already steaming tea kettle.

"How is that possible?" Giles asked in stunned disbelief.

"Magic of course, are you sure you can't stay Buffy, Its roast beef, made fresh, Dobby wouldn't serve anything less." Luna said slyly as she un-wrapped a sandwich and placed it on a plate and waved it enticingly in front of her fellow blond.

Unknown to Luna, Buffy had already decided to stick around when she saw the chocolate cake. The sight of London broil piled high with lettuce and tomato between wheat bread sealed the deal. Buffy took the offered plate from Luna and sat down to enjoy.

All was quiet as the trio set them-selves down to enjoy the provisions provided by the blond witch.

"Luna, you mentioned someone named Dobby is he a friend of yours and Harry's?" Giles asked.

"He certainly is, he is also Harry's butler, and he made this meal for us."

"Thank him for me when you see him again please, this roast beef is delicious." Buffy said.

"Oh, you've met him before?" Giles asked.

"I met him this past weekend when I had dinner with Harry." The slayer explained.

"Ah yes, I know it's not my place to ask but how long has that been going on?" Giles asked.

"Nothing is going on; it was one date so far; can we talk about something else?" Buffy said wanting to avoid the embarrassing aspect of talking about her dating life with another adult, her mother was bad enough.

"Fine, I can take a hint. Luna, how long have you known Harry?" Giles asked turning to the grey eyed witch.

"Since my fourth year at school. I met Harry at a time when he really needed a friend." Luna said with a sad smile. Luna told Giles and Buffy a very abbreviated story of her time at Hogwarts, never even coming close to how much she hated the place her first four years there.

One hour later when the meal ended Giles and Buffy new that even though Luna gave the impression of being scatter brained she was actually quite smart and very observant. Buffy left with a full stomach to seek out Willow and Xander but not before accepting Luna's offer to help set up for the parent teacher conference the following day.

Giles and Luna were having a pleasant discussion on the differences between the magic that they practiced when they were interrupted. It was a woman in her late 20s with shoulder length dark hair; she was wearing a dark skirt with a matching sweater and white blouse beneath it. She stopped just inside the door when she saw Luna sitting across from the bespectacled librarian.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I can come back later." She said.

"That's okay, Jenny Calender, this is Luna Lovegood."

"I'm guessing you aren't a student here, I would remember a name like that." Ms. Calender said before approaching Luna with an outstretched hand.

"Actually 'Luna' isn't all that remarkable, it was a fairly common name in ancient Greece, especially for the lower classes." Luna said as she stood to shake Ms. Calender's hand.

"No, I mean your surname 'Lovegood' is kind of unique." Ms. Calender said after a moment. "It's nice to meet you Luna. Do you mind if Rupert and I have a minute together?"

"Take as much time as you need, if it runs in the family, it will be longer than a minute and well worth it." Luna said as she scooped up her basket from the table skipped out of the library she had to remember to tell Harry about the shade of red Uncle Giles turned as well as how wide Ms. Calender's eyes could get when she is sufficiently startled.

Luna had intended to apparate back to the house once she was alone but her curiosity got the better of her. _'Being a Ravenclaw and a reporter is a difficult cross to bear._' Luna thought to herself as she looked into empty classroom after classroom, until she came upon a room filled with what Hermione had once told her were computers. According to Hermione these machines were similar to libraries, they were used to gather and hold information.

Seeing someone, somewhat familiar Luna went inside. As she approached, startled eyes came to rest on Luna's face. "Hello, Willow isn't it?"

"Yes it is…" Willow said then trailed off.

"Luna" the lithe blonde said before the silence got awkward. "I didn't mean to disturb you but I got curious about these computers and I thought you could answer some questions I had about them since you are here."

"They don't have computers in England?" Willow asked in disbelief.

Luna smiled at the bewildered red head. "They don't have computers in the magical community I grew up in. In fact they don't have a lot of the modern technology available in the magical communities that they have in the muggle world. Modern technology reacts badly to our type of magic."

"Really? So, no, T.V.s, VCRs or stereos? Wow, that's kind of old world style isn't it? What do you do for entertainment?" Willow asked.

"With magic around things are never boring, especially the last few years. There was always something to keep you occupied, research training or just taking the time to enjoy life." Luna said, Luna looked into the curious eyes of the red headed high schooler and an idea formed in her mind. "I have a proposition for you, it seems that my curiosity will always get the better of me when it comes to technological stuff, so how would you like to be my tutor in all things modern and I will be you tutor in all things magical?"

"Really, you would teach me magic, but hold on, I thought magic was supposed to be secret, won't you get in trouble if you start teaching me, and how do you even know that I will be able to use magic at all?" Willow asked apprehensively.

"I can feel the magic locked inside you right now, I felt it as soon as you stepped inside the library the night we met, I'm sure Harry has also noticed it. You have a lot of potential; you could become very powerful and help a lot of people." Luna explained looking Willow right in the eyes.

Luna continued to explain as she held Willows undivided attention. "I'm not worried about the Statute of Secrecy for two reasons. Firstly, anyone who would or could enforce that rule is in a completely different country, and from my understanding there is no formal government set up for the magical beings in North America. Secondly, if someone from my government does find out that I taught you, there are several loop holes that I could use as the betrothed to Lord of an Ancient and Noble House."

"Ancient and Noble House what does that mean?"

"It will be explained to you if you accept my Offer of Apprenticeship. What do you say?" Luna asked as she stuck her hand out.

Willow hesitated briefly before clasping the blonde girl's hand. As soon as their palms touch, both girls flashed a brilliant white that momentarily blinded them before fading away.

"W..what was that?" Willow asked nervously.

"To put it simply that was our magic sealing the agreement. There is a more thorough explanation but you're going to have to wait for our lessons to start to know them." Luna said chuckling as she walked away from the thoroughly confused red head.

Harry and Luna met up later that evening at the dinner table to discuss their day. Harry was only mildly surprised and a bit jealous to learn that Luna had taken on the potentially powerful witch Willow as a student. Now Luna's little visit to the school was crystal clear to Harry. He should have known better, Luna might've been a Claw on the outside but on the inside she bled green and silver just like her mum.

Harry told Luna about meeting Greg Two-Cats and about the things he had seen that day in the magical shopping district. More importantly he showed all the books on different creatures and species that they never heard of at Hogwarts. Luna was practically drooling over some of the creatures and beings Harry told her about.

Harry left Luna to the newest additions to the library and turned in early, he had some things to think about. Top of the list was what should he do with his life now that the threat of Voldemort was a thing of the past?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

'_How the hell did I get talked into this?'_ Harry lamented to himself as he helped Xander hang a banner above the cafeteria doors. _'Oh yeah, Luna was completely naked when she asked me.'_ He remembered before giggling perversely at the fond memory that took place earlier that day.

If it was up to Harry, he would be ensconced in his home library or in front of the fire place engrossed in one of his new books but instead, here he was, hanging banners and setting up tables all because his girlfriend knows that beneath the mature surface of an 18 year old English gentleman, lies the red bleeding heart of a pervert.

Sighing in regret over the lost control of his libido that landed him doing manual labor, Harry picked up his ladder and stashed it in a nearby closet before going back to the cafeteria where he found Buffy, Luna and Willow setting up the snack table. He walked up to the three girls followed closely by Xander.

"Your banners are up; your tables are standing, so I think I'll leave you to it." Harry said by way of greeting.

"I'm in full agreement…surprisingly." Xander said under his breath.

"Do you really have to leave; will a cup of lemonade change your mind, fresh squeezed?" Buffy asked, as she gave Harry and Xander a ladle full.

It was a good thing Buffy turned her back to speak with Luna because Harry didn't think he could keep the grimace off his face from drinking the most god awful concoction he had ever tasted since skele-gro.

"How is it?" Buffy asked when she turned back around.

"I've never had anything like it." Harry said with a straight face.

"Smooth" Xander said in a choked raspy voice. "I think I'll head to the library and see what Giles has going on." He said before hurrying away.

"What's wrong with him?" Buffy wondered out loud.

"Hey, isn't that your mom?" Willow said pointing out the curly haired blonde woman that entered in the same door Xander just left through.

Thoughts of Xander's strange behavior fled Buffy's mind.

"Buffy, the decorations are wonderful. You did a great job."

"Thanks mom"

"Hi, Mrs. Summers, welcome to Sunnydale High." Willow said.

"Thank you Willow, It's nice to see you, and Harry it's nice to see you too." Joyce turned her attention to the only stranger of the group. Hi, are you a friend of Buffy's?"

"At the moment I'm a friend of Harry's and more of an acquaintance of Buffy's, but since we've discovered we have a mutual interest, I'm sure we'll get closer as time passes." Luna said.

"A mutual interest and what would that be? " Joyce asked.

"Here mom, have some lemonade." Buffy said shoving a cup in her hand.

Harry's wide eyed head shaking was enough of a warning and a reminder to Joyce that her precious daughter did not know how to cook.

"Thank you honey but I think I'll wait until I build up a thirst." She said sitting the cup down. "Harry, what are you doing here? Are you transferring into the school?"

"You know, I was thinking about it, and Willow was just about to take me on a tour of the place, would you care to join me?" Harry said sticking out his arm for her to grab.

"Oh that sounds delightful, but I was hoping Buffy could show me around" She said turning to her daughter.

"No can do, I have to play hostess. Anyway, Willow knows this place like the back of her hand, she can play tour guide better than I can." Buffy said guiding her mother towards the door.

"Yeah, I can show you the library…" Willow offered before she was cut off.

"Except Uncle Giles, is using for his research at the moment." Luna said.

"Then I guess it's off to the computer lab." Buffy said.

"Great idea and we're off, after you, Joyce, Willow." Harry said holding the doors open for them, once they passed Harry turned back, "Luna, be good and Buffy incoming." He said before letting the door swing close behind him.

"Ms. Summers, was that your mother?" Harry heard behind him.

"Yes it was, I would have introduced you but she uh…doesn't speak English very well."

Harry shook his head at the excuse, _'Hard to believe that same girl has been fighting vampires for the last 3 years.'_ Harry thought to himself.

It was over two hours later and Buffy was almost ready to breathe a sigh of relief at having kept her mother and Snyder apart, but not quite yet. Her mood wasn't helped in the least when Cordelia made a guest appearance.

She had to struggle to keep a tight rein on her jealousy as Cordelia strolled into the cafeteria looking perfectly put together. She came right up to Buffy and just stared at her like she was a bug under a microscope.

"What?" Buffy said testily after Cordelias lengthy appraisal.

"You're looking a bit…haggard. You should start taking better care of yourself; you don't want wrinkles at 17." Cordelia advised in her straight forward manner.

"Cordelia, I have 3 lives that I have to contend with and none of them mesh with each other. It's like oil and water and…dirt." Buffy said as calmly as she could while resisting the urge to flatten the rich girl's nose.

"Wow, is that your mom? Now that is a woman who knows how to moisturize, it must skip a generation." The brunette said observing the older version of Buffy.

"Well I've seen every classroom in the school and amazingly whenever I get there all your teachers seem to vanish." Joyce said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, amazing coincidence…hahaha." Buffy said nervously.

The widening of Willows eyes was the only warning buffy got.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Summers, I'm Principal Snyder, I've been trying to track you down all evening." He said with a pointed look at Buffy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Principal Snyder; I'm looking forward to what you have to say about my daughter."

"My office is down here." He said leading Joyce away from the trio.

"He looked entirely too pleased." Buffy said worriedly.

"But you did such a good job, with everything." Willow said.

"My guess…10th high school reunion and you're still going to be grounded." Cordelia said smugly.

"Cordelia, have some lemonade." Willow said pleasantly.

Cordelia shrugged and walked off to the refreshment table.

"Almost, I almost got away with it." Buffy said as she lumped into a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but come on, how bad could it be?" Willow said taking a seat next to her already depressed friend.

"I don't even want to think about it at the moment. Where's Harry? I thought he was with you." Buffy asked, hoping the green eyed wizard could lift her spirits.

"He said something about getting some real food but that he would meet us back here. Where's Luna?"

"Ladies room. I guess all we can do is sit here and wait for the uh…big blade thing that cuts heads off to drop on us." Buffy said.

"Guillotine and calm down you don't know that it's going to be that bad." Willow provided.

"Willow, my mom already thinks I'm an arsonist, and pile that on with everything Snyder plans to tell her. Then you tell me if I should be worried or not."

Willow did think about it, and after looking at it from an outsider's perspective, which was where Joyce was coming from Buffy, was lucky she hadn't been sent to military school already or kiddie prison.

"So you think a guillotine would be a good way to go?" Willow said with an upbeat tone that only made her blonde friend slump further into her chair.

A half hour later, Joyce walked back into the cafeteria with a grim look on her face and a principal who looked like he was walking on air.

"In the car…now." Was the only thing Joyce said.

Buffy was following her mother towards the door like she was walking to her grave, she looked back once, only to see Willow looking at her like it would be the last time they ever saw each other until graduation. Joyce and buffy were almost gone when there was a horrible crash.

Buffy spun around shielding her mother out of instinct. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde vampire from the night before already vamped out.

"Sorry Luv, I just couldn't wait." He said with a mouth full of fangs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"It must be a universal law that all the best fast food joints have to be near schools." Harry said to himself as he walked back to the school after having a very satisfying cheese burger. He was just coming into full view of the grounds when he stopped cold at the rumble happening right on the front lawn. He recognized Angel and Xander throwing down with three other people, as he ran closer he saw the grotesque faces they wore and pinpointed them as vampires. He was about to jump in and give them a hand when Angel stopped him.

"We got this, go help Buffy!" He shouted as he drove his fist into one vamp, and as it was hunched over used it's back as a spring board to drive a side kick into another one's chest and send it careening into a nearby bush.

Trusting Angel to keep Xander from dying Harry hauled ass inside. Harry pounded through the halls like he was going for Olympic gold as he navigated the corridors; he came across one vamp, a female. Harry noted a look of fear and then surprise as he steam rolled towards her, one cutting curse aimed at her neck and she was dust before he passed her.

Harry barreled around a corner just in time to see to buffy get dropped by a blonde vamp. Harry didn't pause in his stampede; he charged the vamp like bull seeing red. Harry's momentum carried both supernatural beings into a nearby wall, where a serious remodel was going to be needed after.

"What the bloody hell!" The vamp yelled as he and Harry struggled to get some kind of advantage on one another as they rolled along the ground.

Harry wound up on the bottom of their struggle but before the vamp could take advantage of it, Harry raised his knees into his chest and kicked the cloned off of him, and rolled to his feet.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" The vampire demanded,

"Surrey" Harry deadpanned "And I had no idea, you were dead, 'Rebel Yell' is one of my all-time favs."

"I'm not Billy Idol you wanker! He stole his whole look from me!" the vampire was about to advance on them when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Son of a Bitch! Harry Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the recognition. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, I was over there in England when you and that other bloke was having that little dust up of yours." The vamp said with a chuckle. "Good times that was, you magicals have a little extra kick in your blood, compared to regular people it's like caviar and pizza. I wonder what the blood of the Boy who Lived is going to taste like."

"You'll never know." Harry said as he raised his hand about to cast an _Incendio_ on the Billy Idol reject.

"Buffy!"

Harry took his eyes off his target for a second to see Joyce come shooting round the corner with a fire axe in her hands. When Harry turned around, the vamp was already making his exit out of a broken window.

"We're not done Potter, we're just getting started!" The vamp shouted behind him.

Harry ignored the vamp and turned to Buffy and her mom, they were clutching each other like a life line.

By the time the police got there all the excitement was over, any vamps that were left were already gone, the only thing left for them to do were clean up the bodies of the people who were unlucky enough to be caught by the vamps.

Harry and Luna not wanting any close scrutiny by local law enforcement stood at the very back away from the gathered crowd, acting like another couple of rubberneckers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that it's over. There was something about that vampire that sent wrack-spurts flooding into my brain, it hurt so much Harry. " Luna said quietly.

Luna, Willow and Cordelia were found shortly after the scuffle with the blond vampire whose name Harry found out was Spike. But according to Willow almost as soon as Luna heard the vamps voice she went into some kind of trance and nothing she did could get her out of it. Luna awakened shortly before they were found.

"I thought I knew everything there was to know about things abnormal, but ever since we've come to Sunnydale, I've had more questions than answers. The energy in this town scares me." Harry confided in Luna.

"We have to stay, I feel it." Luna spun around until they were chest to chest. "Harry you know what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Buffy is now bearing a similar weight and she is going to need us to help keep her from collapsing beneath that weight."

Harry looked over to where the blond slayer was talking to her mom. She was nodding her head to whatever her mother was saying and then she gave her mother a dazzling smile and the embraced. It was when buffy looked up and caught Harry's eye that he made a decision. He didn't know if she already knew he was they or some kind of sixth sense that told her she was being watched. But her eyes strayed unerringly towards him and in the brief glimpse into her soul he saw the mirror image of a scared, malnourished, bespectacled youngster that was thrust into a life and death game he should have never been forced to play.

And he knew seeing that glimpse that he would help buffy shoulder that weight the same as Hermione, Tonks, Luna, Sirius, Neville and the rest of his friends helped him.

Mouthing a good night to Buffy, harry clutched Luna tighter to his chest and disappeared as if he was never there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**AN: I know it's been forever, my only excuse is that I almost wrote myself into a corner and I was having a damn hard time getting myself out. Anyway I hope the wait is worth it. Now I need an opinion, should Harry and Luna attend Sunnydale High or should I give them something else to do to occupy their time. Maybe they should buy the magic shop or start or start some other kind of business. Give me an idea if you have one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prophecy Bot Meets Prophecy Girl**

**AN: Oh boy has it been a while! I am so sorry for the long wait but rest assured I have not given up. Without further delay here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy; they are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon and JK Rowling…for now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Well Buffy; it's never boring with you, I'll tell you that much." Harry said before he ducked a right cross from the blonde slayer. Harry and Buffy were having a light sparring session in his barn that he converted into a training area. Light meant that Buffy had to control her slayer strength and be careful not to crush Harry's skull and he was fighting without my magic.

"This Slayer gig attracts the wrong crowd, rarely is it my fault." Buffy responded even as she stepped back out of range of Harry's three quickly thrown jabs.

"I'm not laying the mummy incident at your feet. I mean how often do you mistake an exchange student for a 500 year old reanimated Incan Princess?" Harry asked with a grin.

Buffy apparently could not appreciate the humor and it was evident when she rushed beneath Harry's guard gave a fore arm shot right in the stomach and as he was bent over her, she threw him over her back. Harry was only stunned for a momentarily stunned, he was quick to get back on his feet although he did put a little more distance between them.

"Like I said mistakes happen." He said while gingerly rubbing his stomach and warily circling the slightly pissed slayer. "Do you want to change the subject?"

"Yeah, instead of talking about mummy princesses, how about we talk about how you can change into the biggest dog I've ever seen." Buffy said as she came at him with a jumping front kick that Harry easily side stepped.

Buffy planted her left foot on the ground and then she threw a spinning back kick with her right leg. Harry crouched slightly and caught the incoming appendage between his neck and right shoulder. He picked the startled blonde up in an improvised suplex; they landed on the rubber mat with a resounding "Oomph!"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call it a big dog." He said panting slightly "It's a Dire Wolf and it's my animagus form. It's the one animal I can change into at will." Harry told her.

Harry knew that question was going to come eventually. It was less than a week ago that Buffy and Cordelia were about to be sacrificed to a reptile demon in the basement of a frat house, when the rest of the gang plus Harry and Angel showed up. Harry took one look at Buffy who was chained to a stone wall and the approaching demon and just lunged at the thing with his only thought being '_Kill it, it's after Buffy, it has to die_' he wasn't expecting to make the full change into his animagus form. By the time he was calm enough to regain his human form he was covered in demon guts and everyone was looking at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Harry and Buffy sat up and faced each other still sitting on the mat. Harry's gray sleeveless shirt was soaked around the neckline and beneath the arms. Buffy's blonde hair was matted to her temples with sweat as well as a sheen of moisture outlining her breasts in her black sports bra.

"Can I see it?" she asked softly.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her.

"The first time you changed it happened so fast I missed it, this is the first time we've been alone since then, I'm just curious." She explained.

"I don't mind; I've been wanting to show him off a little." Harry stood up, his entire being vibrating with excitement. Harry closed his eyes and pictured his animal spirit partner in his mind; he felt the change first at his legs. It was changing his skinny human legs into powerful appendages of muscle and sinew, his thighs doubling almost tripling in size. Even as Harry fell forward because of his new legs, his mind was on the feeling of his spine, not only was it lengthening but expanding as well he could hear and feel the bones breaking and reforming. From the spine, his magic moved to his chest and shoulders, expanding the rib cage and shoulder blades. As he hit the floor he caught himself on front paws that felt as heavy as skillets and just about as big. When the change was complete, he was slightly taller than the 5ft 4in slayer.

"Oh my god, Harry you're…the only way to describe you is amazing." Buffy reached out cautiously as if she was going to pet him then pulled back. Harry placed his head under her hand urging her on. "Harry you're fur is as dark as your hair and looking in your eyes I can tell your still in there, this amazing."

Harry changed back to his human body and pulled Buffy close to him. "Magic is amazing, but there are no substitutes for certain kinds of magic." He said softly before claiming her mouth. Her lips were soft and they opened for him immediately. One of his hands was clenched in her still slick hair while the other was dragging her closer to his body.

Buffy couldn't take much more of this; she may not have kissed many guys in her 16 years but among those she had kissed Harry had them all beat. Buffy broke the kiss briefly to hop into Harry's arms and wrap her legs around his hips. They staggered around the barn for a short moment until Buffy's back hit pile off hay.

**(Warning Lime Scene incoming)**

Harry lay in the cradle of her hips grinding there cloth covered privates together. He ran his hands up her smooth stomach and it came to rest just below her bra covered breasts. He pulled away from the kiss to look her in the eyes. "We'll only go as far as you want to."

"Keep going" she said breathlessly.

Harry slowly pushed her bra up until her slightly tanned mound of flesh with a light brown nipple was revealed. Harry's mouth was practically watering as he lowered his mouth to it and sucked on it.

"Oh, Harry that feels so good." Buffy exclaimed as she arched her breast into his mouth.

He released her breast with a pop; he then rolled the taut nub between his thumb and forefinger. Harry paid equal attention to her other breast, when he released it from his mouth he blew softly on the wet tip to stiffen it even more.

"More Harry, I need so much more." Buffy cried out almost desperately.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

Buffy nodded her head eagerly, "Just touching for now, I know what I'm saying."

Harry's hand flowed down Buffy's body, beneath her spandex and he palmed her hot, moist center as if he'd done it a hundred times already. He swirled his finger around her clit until her hips were mimicking the motion.

"Wait Harry, I want to do this together." She said pressing on his stomach, signaling him to give her some space.

Harry levered himself up on his elbow and toes in an awkward kind of push up. Buffy didn't waste a moment yanking Harry's exercise shorts down and springing his cock loose.

Buffy reached out slowly and cupped his shaft, it was warm almost hot and heavy and it jutted from his body proudly. She gave it a few experimental pulls from base to tip that Harry had to quickly put a stop to.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that while I'm in this position. Lay on your side." He said. She gave him a confused look but did it anyway. Harry positioned to lie on his side behind her. He put his arm beneath her head to act as a pillow. "Okay, take me in your and again." He said softly in her ear.

Buffy could feel his hard length pressed between the cracks of her butt, she reached behind her to grab him while at the same timing gasping in delight when he palmed her breast and pussy.

"You said you wanted to do this together, I'll match you stroke for stroke." He softly whispered again.

Buffy felt the tingles immediately, Harry's long adept fingers slid up and down her wet slit and around her engorged clit. The sensations she was bombarded with were overloading her, the stinging pleasure of Harry's clever fingers on her breast and nipple matched by the intense pressure he was applying to her clit, but what though her over the top and made her throw her head back in a keening wail was the rapid in and out penetration of his finger excellently timed with a hard tweak of her breast and she simply exploded.

When Buffy came back down from her first orgasm she didn't know how much time passed and she didn't care. Her body was still trembling from her release and hers and Harry's harsh breathing was a welcome sound. He also became aware of a warm sticky substance on her hands and back, she realized what it was and smiled in complete satisfaction that she could do this for him. "Harry, I think you made a mess." She said chuckling slightly.

"Don't blame just me, you helped… a lot."

**(Lime Scene Over)**

Harry hit himself and Buffy with a couple of cleaning charms before apparating them both to his bedroom where he let her get in the shower while he used the guest bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Harry was dressed in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt; he didn't hear the shower in his room going so he knocked on the door to check on Buffy.

She opened the door dressed in faded blue jeans and a light gray top; she was holding a pair of brown leather boots in her hands. Before he could say anything she tilted her head up in the universal sign of asking for a kiss, Harry bent down a planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as you have no regrets about what we did." Harry said stepping into the room.

"Of course I don't, you made me feel…well I can't really describe it, but I've never felt better." She said shyly. "And while I don't regret it, I am just a tad bit embarrassed which is a new feeling for me, so can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I was going to take the night off, apparently, Halloween is beneath vampires, so they tend to stay in and do nothing, but Willow, Xander and I got roped into taking a bunch kids trick or treating." Buffy explained as she put her boots on, "After that who knows; maybe go to the costume party at the Bronze most likely."

"Have you chosen a costume yet?"

"I'll be going as a Noblewoman; I found the perfect dress at a costume shop in town. What about you?"

"I haven't had a good track record when it comes to Halloween; I figure if I shut myself in with a good book, I'll stay out of trouble." Harry said.

"That doesn't sound fun Harry, in fact it sounds depressing."

"Oh don't worry, I won't let that happen." Luna said as she entered the bedroom carrying a couple of plain brown paper bags.

Buffy was startled by Luna's sudden appearance but Harry felt it when she entered the wards not so long ago, so he was expecting her sooner or later.

"Why exactly won't I be spending a quiet evening in my study?" Harry asked the blonde witch.

Luna didn't respond for a moment as she a blood red cape with gold trim from one of her bags and held it out to Harry. "Because I promised Hermione and Tonks not to let you mope around on Halloween, so you're going to put this on and keep us company tonight as we take the kids trick or treating."

"How did you get stuck taking the little droolers door to door?" Buffy asked her

"Your principal seemed to think I was a student and pressed me into service, he even threatened me with detention," Luna said and giggled at the memory "I almost refused; I've never had detention before, and would like to see what it's like."

"Uh, Luna, where did you get this and what is it for?"

Luna smirked at her wizard. "Dobby" when Dobby popped in, he also came with a mannequin dressed in what harry guessed was to be his uniform. There was a well-worn black leather muscle cuirass (torso body armor), a pair of brown leather pants and a matching pair of greaves and arm guards with a stylized snarling lion on them.

"You'll be going as Godric Gryffindor and I'll be…" Luna trailed off as she went to her other bag, "Rowena Ravenclaw!" Luna said excitedly as she held up a deep blue gown with gold trim. "I found this in the same shop that I got the cape from."

"Oh Luna that dress is beautiful, I think it really suits you." Buffy said.

"Thank you Buffy."

"Why did you choose Rowena and Godric?" Harry asked her.

"Because I have it on good authority that Rowena and Godric had quite the passionate affair before during and after she was married." Luna informed him as she twirled around the bedroom while holding her dress in front of herself. "Apparently they couldn't stay away from each other for long."

"And where did you hear something like that?" Harry asked the beaming witch.

"From the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw, she said she caught her mother and Sir Godric in more than one broom closet." Luna said with a smirk.

"It's always the smart birds you have to really keep an eye on." Harry muttered to himself. "Okay Buffy if you're ready, I'll take you home so you can get ready for tonight and I can also get back here and prepare for the inevitable bliss filled evening fate always brings me on All Hallows Eve." Harry said sarcastically.

"Wow, Harry you really don't like Halloween do you?" Buffy said as he sidled up next to him.

"I really don't." He said before he disappeared with the blonde slayer clutched in his arms.

He was back a few moments later; hearing the shower on he stuck his head in the bathroom, Harry blinked in surprise when he saw Luna doing some kind of shimmying dance beneath the spray. "Hey Luna?"

"HEYYY MACARENA! Oh, Harry I didn't expect you back so soon." Luna said as if she hadn't been singing and dancing.

"What was that just now?"

"Willow has been introducing me to music, I think I found a good one it's called the Macarena and it even comes with its own dance. Do you want to see it?"

Harry could tell by the tone that she was smiling behind the shower curtain. "Later, how is Willow the apprentice?"

"She would be sorted in Ravenclaw before the hat could settle on her head. Right now, I just have her meditating trying to get her to feel her magic." The shower shut off and when Luna swept the curtain aside she smiled up into the green eyes of her betrothed as he wrapped a thick towel around her and carried her into the bedroom.

"I neglected to give you a proper greeting earlier." Harry said kissing her on her still wet lips.

Luna returned the kiss with enthusiasm before pulling away. "Harry I wished you did that _before _the shower. Now where was I?"

"You were explaining Willows training." Harry supplied for her.

"Right, like I said it's mostly meditation, she is also researching different types of foci, to see if any appeal to her but I have a feeling she'll be a natural at wand less magic and incantations." Luna explained.

"You're kind of making me wish I had a student of my own, you know one of the best times of my life was teaching the D.A., it felt good to pass on what I knew to someone else." Harry said as he reclined against his head board and watched Luna go about getting her-self dressed.

"Well I think the only person currently not being trained or hasn't had training already is Xander." Luna said as she shimmied into a pair of black panties.

"Xander and I didn't start off on the right foot and now that I'm with Buffy I don't think we're ever going to be on the same page. I'm getting restless, I need something to do other than train and wait for things to happen."

"Well I have an idea, and I'll tell you later tonight but for now be a gentleman and help me button up." She said turning her back to him and gesturing at the back of her Halloween costume.

Harry said nothing just did as he was ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

They had all met up at the high school. Willow in her ghost costume, Xander was dressed as a soldier and Buffy was beautiful in a pink and red gown along with a coiffed black haired wig. Luna added two additions to her costume one was a replica of Rowena's diadem and the second was a black haired wig with tresses that reached her butt. Harry also added something to his outfit, transfigured kitchen was turned into a replica of Gryffindor's Sword; he also gave himself long curly red hair and a neatly trimmed red goatee.

Harry went with Buffy on her trick or treating tour and Luna joined Willow because she didn't know the neighborhood that well. _It_ happened just as he and Buffy were about to call it quits, he felt a sudden and powerful surge of magic and then he became a spectator in his own body.

"Merlin's Blood where am I?" Godric said as he franticly looked around himself, all around beasts of every kind were running amok in the streets.

"You there Sir Knight, you must help me!"

Godric spun on his heel at the call and almost collided with a wisp of a girl as she rushed to him. "Steady yourself lass, I'll do what I can but you have to keep calm."

"AAAHHH!"

Her scream had in cringing and hoping his earing would not fail him anytime soon, but he could not the girl, he spun around and saw a small horde of beast advancing straight at them. He put the girl behind him and with one swipe of his arm the monsters were swept away into a nearby clump of bushes, with another bout of magic the bushes became animated and trapped the monsters within its limbs.

"Lass we best get ourselves a place to hold up until we have a firm grasp on what's going on." He said taking her shaking hand and leading her away.

"Thank you so much for your help, I'm so frightened, I don't know where I am or how I even came to be here." She said as she practically stuck right to his back. "What shall I call you Sir Knight?"

"Godric Gryffindor, milady, and what shall I call you?" Godric asked. When he didn't get an answer he stopped and turned to look at her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion. "Well lass have you a name."

"I can't seem to recall what it is." She said sadly.

"Never you worry lass, in times such as these a name is the least of our worries."

"Buffy! Harry?"

Godrics eyes damn near shot out of his head as a red headed girl dressed in the most revealing clothing he had ever seen walked up to them.

"I'm so glad to see you two, there is something majorly weird going on."

"Lass are you aware of how little you're wearing?" Godric asked her.

The red head looked at him as if he was the one dressed in nothing at all. "Oh no not you too?"

"Godric?"

Godric would recognize that melodic brogue anywhere and sure as the moon rises he turned to see (in his eyes) "Rowena! Merlin's rotten beard, finally a familiar face." He said with a wide grin.

Rowena gave him a soft smile. "I know the how you feel."

"I'm glad you two are reunited but if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a situation that requires our immediate attention."

Godric turned to the speaker; it was a young man wearing green clothing and carrying some kind of metal club in his hand.

"We should get somewhere safe and secure and figure out our next move from there." The green man suggested.

"He's right we should get…"

"Demon! It's a demon!"

The girl with the dark hair cried and shielded herself behind Godric, Godric pulled his trusted goblin made sword from his waist and turned to face the beast, there were two bright eyes that met him as he turned to face the creature, it move closer and closer on its wheeled feet.

"It's not a demon, it's just a car!" the shameless red head said.

"She doesn't know what a car is, is she insane?" the green man asked her.

"Mind your tongue lad, you will show proper respect to the lady at all times or you will answer to me for it." Godric declared.

"I don't think I like your tone pal and I won't be taking any orders from you."

"This is neither the time nor place for this type of behavior, Godric you should know better." Rowena said as she stepped between the two probable combats. "You made a good suggestion earlier; we need shelter and a place to think." She said turning to Xander.

"I know a place and its close by."

Five minutes later the gang was entering through the back door of the Summers home. "Hello? Mrs. Summers are you home?" Willow called out, "Good, she's still out."

Godric was the last one to come in and he put up a couple of hasty wards to keep the creatures prowling outside at bay. He was about to join the others when a pain in his head staggered him.

"Godric? Are you alright?" Rowena asked coming back for him.

Godric ignored her, he starting hearing a voice in his head, faint at first then louder and louder.

"_he…hello…hey!...oy prick! DAMN IT DON'T IGNORE ME, THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE WALKING AROUND IN!"_

"Damn it all I hear ya, now stop shouting!" Godric shouted back at the voice.

"Who in Merlin's name are you talking to?" Rowena asked looking at him askance.

"Honestly I have no idea, but he says I am walking around in his body." Godric said confused.

"_I'm in my mind…your mind…_our mind _at the moment…talk to me!"_ the voice said again.

"Rowena, I believe I have lost my wits, I'm hearing voices." Godric said sitting on a nearby stool.

"_Not voices, voice. My name is Harry Potter, I don't know how it happened but somehow, you are now occupying what rightfully belongs to me…my body and I want it back." _Harry said from within the confines of his own head.

"Well Mr. Potter, if this is your body how the hell did I get into it?" Godric asked the voice.

"_I told you I didn't know. What I know is that you don't belong here and the same goes for Rowena Ravenclaw, she's currently in the body of my fiancée Luna. You have to find a way to fix this."_

"How am I supposed to do that, I don't know what _this_ is." Godric returned.

"Godric are you done speaking with yourself?" Rowena asked gently.

"I am not speaking to myself, the voice says its name is Harry Potter and that this body belongs to him and yours belongs to his betrothed. Rowena you're the smart one, what is happening?" Godric implored her.

"It was powerful magic Godric. What is the last thing you remember?"

Godric scrunched his eyebrows and concentrated. "I was preparing for bed at a road side tavern in Wales. I was just lying down when I felt a powerful surge magic course through me and when I awoke I was surrounded by the beasts roaming the streets."

"I too felt powerful foreign magic before my vision darkened and I was in the company of that red head and the boy in green. We have to find out what that magic was Godric, it appears to be the key to everything." Rowena said coming to that conclusion.

"Well that red head woman seemed to know what she was about, I say we follow her and see where it leads." Godric said standing up and finally joining the others.

He came in just as the girl he came to speak with walked through the wall and out of the house. "She's a ghost? She doesn't look like any ghost I've ever seen."

"You've come across a lot them to know you've seen them all?" Green man asked.

"I've seen my fair share, I'm going after her, Rowena be careful." Godric said before disappearing with a near silent pop.

Godric reappeared in next to the running red head. "I think it would best if I accompany you, you seem to be the only one with a firm grasp on what might be happening."

Willow sucked in a startled breath or at least she would have if she was breathing. "Please don't pop up like that. I'm going to the school, to talk to Giles; he can help us come up with a plan."

"Lead the way."

Back at the Summers house, the place was in full lock down, Xander/soldier was barricading the door, while Rowena was trying to keep the hysterical amnesiac slayer calm.

They were all startled when a stranger came into the living room. "Good you're all okay, its chaos out there."

"Who are you?" three different voices asked.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"Do you live here pal?"

"Of course not and you know that. Buffy you want to fill me in on what's going on?" he said turning to the slayer.

"They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole thing, and how are you doing?" Cordelia explained when she rejoined the rest.

"How did you get in here? There are protections in place." Rowena asked.

"I just walked in, I didn't notice any traps or anything." He said.

Just then the lights went of throwing the house into darkness, "You three take the kitchen, cat woman you're with me."

"I want to go with the man with the musket." Buffy whined "Do you have a musket?"

Rowena silently followed the pair into the kitchen.

"I didn't leave that open."

As the strange man went to shut the door Rowena turned to look behind her when she heard a squeak, before she give a shout of warning the creature was already upon her throwing her into the counter where she hit her head and fell to the floor. Even dazed as she was she could hear the screaming of the blonde girl and what was most likely the life and death struggle between that man and monster.

"Are you okay?"

Rowena looked up through her blurred vision to see a hand extended to her. "I'll be fine just a tad dizzy." She said as she took the offered help to her feet.

"You guys ok?" Cordelia asked when she and Xander stormed into the kitchen.

"Buffy ran away we have to go after her." Angel said already going for the day.

While the search for the slayer was starting, Giles, Willow and Godric were entering the Ethan's Costume Shoppe. They walked cautiously through the store calling out for any attendants.

"I can feel magic all throughout this place, most of it coming from behind those curtains." Godric said drawing his sword.

Walking beyond the curtain, they saw a small alter surrounded with candles with a ceramic bust in the center.

"Giles what is this is?" Willow asked.

"Janus, Roman God of beginnings and transitions, light and dark, male and female."

"Chunky and creamy!" A sardonic voice quipped "No my mistake that's peanut butter."

"Willow get out of here now." Giles said suddenly.

"But Gi..."

"Now!" he barked.

Giles didn't bother trying to get rid of Harry/Godric knowing most likely neither person would have gone. "Hello Ethan" he said when he was sure Willow was gone.

"Hello Ripper, I don't believe I know your friend." He said looking at the red head.

Without a word Godric lifted his hand and Ethan was blasted of his feet and into the back wall by an unseen force. "Sir Godric Gryffindor, you my lad, were about to tell me how to stop this infernal spell of yours."

Ethan got slowly to his feet gasping for air after having been hit directly in the gut with whatever the red headed man did. "Wow, Ripper I see you're still hanging with a rough crowd."

Godric was not in the mood for games and he was just angry enough to want to beat the answer out of this despicable man. He popped in front of the still hunched over villain. The man stood up with a gasp, Godric hit him solidly across the chin knocking him into his already broken shelves. "Lad, the longer you make me keep this up, the more pain you're going to feel." Godric kicked him hard enough in the ribs to hear them break. "See what I mean? Now come on, how do you undo the spell?"

"Janus, break…the statue." He said while gasping in pain.

Giles didn't waist a moment grabbed the statue raised it above his head and smashed it on the floor.

The magic holding Harry's mind back instantly disappeared and he was back in control. He looked at the reason for all the chaos holding his ribs with a grimace on his face and thought about kicking him on the other side. "What should we do with him?" Harry asked Giles.

"Leave him be, we have to get to the others." Giles said racing out of the room. Harry didn't give the downed man another glance as he followed Giles out. He grabbed his uncle by the elbow halting him before he could go any further.

"I can get to Buffy and the others a lot faster, just don't struggle this will not feel good the first time." Harry said disappearing and taking Giles with him.

They arrived just in time to see Buffy chasing off the blonde vampire from the school attack. "Oh no, did we miss the ass kicking?"

"He said a bad word." A childish voice said.

Harry left a wobbly Giles to his own devices, he moved quickly to Buffy and Luna. He held them both in the shelter of his arms before kissing them soundly. "The next time I want to spend Halloween locked in my house reading a book, I don't want any arguments from either of you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**AN: Thoughts about Harry's animagus?**

**Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
